Ðîêèðîâêà
by ForumPeople
Summary: Çàêîí÷åí. Âåñüìà íåîæèäàííî çàêîí÷åí. Ìíîãî ñîïëåé, ìíîãî áëèçíåöîâ Óèçëè è íèêàêîãî âàì ñëåøà, íèíè! Òàê áûâàåò âñåãäà, êîãäà çà äåëî áåðåò
1. 1

1.   
  
- Òàê, òû çàïèñûâàåøü? Ôåéåðâåðêîâ âîçüìè òðè óïàêîâêè. Íåò, ïÿòü. Íåò...  
  
- ßùèê?..  
  
- Õîðîøî, âîçüìè ÿùèê. Âå÷åðîì áóäåì çàïóñêàòü. Òîëüêî ïîä ìîèì ïðèñìîòðîì!!! - Ýëñè çâÿêíóëà êîæàíûì ìåøî÷êîì è âûñûïàëà èç íåãî ãàëåîíû íà ñòîë.  
  
- Òû ñíà÷àëà ñïèñîê äîäèêòóé, à ïîòîì äåíüãè.  
  
- À, òî÷íî. Ëàäíî. ×òî-òî ÿ ðàñòåðÿëàñü ñîâñåì… Òàê, íó è ýòèõ… ñëàäêèõ ï÷åë óïàêîâêó áîëüøóþ, êîíôåòòè, õëîïóøêè ñ ñþðïðèçàìè…  
  
- ßùèê? – óõìûëüíóëàñü Ñýäè.  
  
- Ñîâñåì ñ ãðåìó÷åé èâû ðóõíóëà? Äâàäöàòü øòóê êóïè. Íåò, òðèäöàòè èì õâàòèò.   
  
- Íå õâàòèò, íó ëàäíî… Åùå? – Ñýäè íà âåñó êîðÿáàëà íà ïåðãàìåíòå ñïèñîê.  
  
- Âçðûâàþùèõñÿ æâà÷åê Äðóááëñà, ìûëüíûõ ÷åðâåé, íà ñêîëüêî õâàòèò, â îáùåì ãëàâíîå íè÷åãî ýêñòðåìàëüíîãî è îïàñíîãî íå ïîêóïàé, ñàìà çíàåøü, ïîòîì â êîíäèòåðñêîì åùå ëÿãóøåê…   
  
Ýëñè çàãèáàëà ïàëüöû. Íàêîíåö ñïèñîê áûë ñîñòàâëåí è åå ñåñòðà, çàïàñÿñü äåíüãàìè, óøëà â ïðèõîæóþ îáóâàòüñÿ.  
  
- ß íå çàáûëà ïðî ÷åðâåé?  
  
- Íå çàáûëà, íå çàáûëà, - óñòàëî ïðîöåäèëà Ñýäè, - èäè òîðò ãîòîâü óæå, ÷òî ëè.  
  
- Òàê, òî÷íî, – âçìàõíóëà ðóêàìè Ýëñè è áðîñèëàñü â ñòîðîíó ñïàëüíè.  
  
- Íå òàì! Êóõíÿ íàïðàâî…   
  
Ó äåñÿòèëåòíåãî ñûíà ñóåòëèâîé Ýëèçàáåò, äëÿ ðîäñòâåííèêîâ Ýëñè, íà íîñó áûëè èìåíèíû, è ìàìà ðåøèëà ñäåëàòü äëÿ íåãî íàñòîÿùèé ïðàçäíèê, è ïðèãëàñèòü âñåõ åãî äðóçåé, âåäü êðîìå èìåíèí íóæíî îòïðàçäíîâàòü è òî, ÷òî îí îòïðàâëÿåòñÿ ó÷èòüñÿ â Õîãâàðòñ.   
  
Ïîä øèïåíèå ìàñëà è ðóãàòåëüñòâà ñ êóõíè, åå ìëàäøàÿ ñåñòðà Ñýäè çàêðûëà çà ñîáîé äâåðü, çàêàòèâ ãëàçà. Ñýäè íå îäîáðÿëà èäåþ. Äåòåé âîîáùå íå ñòîèò òàê áàëîâàòü, ñ÷èòàëà îíà. Íî ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû… ñåñòðèíñêóþ ñèñòåìó âîñïèòàíèÿ ìîæíî ïîíÿòü. Åå ìóæ óìåð ìíîãî ëåò íàçàä, è îíà áàëîâàëà ðåáåíêà ñ åäèíñòâåííîé öåëüþ – íå äàòü åìó ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü óíûíèå è óùåðáíîñòü îò îòñóòñòâèÿ îòöà. Åå ñûí Ìèò÷åëë, îäíàêî, ñîâåðøåííî íå ïåðåæèâàë ïî ýòîìó ôàêòó, ïàïó íå ïîìíèë, è êëÿí÷èë âñå äî ÷åãî ìîã äîáðàòüñÿ åãî âçãëÿä. Ìàìà ïîêóïàëà. Òðàòèëà ïîñëåäíèå äåíüãè èëè íåò, íî ïîêóïàëà åìó âñå, ÷òî ïîæåëàåò.   
  
Óæå èçðÿäíî íàãðóæåííàÿ ñâåðòêàìè èç êîíäèòåðñêîãî ìàãàçèíà, Ñýäè îòêðûëà äâåðü â ëàâêó øóòîê è ïðèêîëîâ. Ïðèâåòëèâî çàïåë çâîíîê íàä âõîäîì. Ñýäè çàæìóðèëàñü, îæèäàÿ, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ñëó÷èòñÿ ÷òî-íèáóäü ãàäêîå – ñëàâà ýòîãî ìàãàçèíà áûëà âåëèêà, è ýòî áûëà ïðåèìóùåñòâåííî äóðíàÿ ñëàâà, îäíàêî íè÷åãî íå ñëó÷èëîñü. Ïðîñòî ïðîçâó÷àë ïðèÿòíûé æåíñêèé ãîëîñ:  
  
- ×åì ÿ ìîãó âàì ïîìî÷ü?   
  
Ñýäè îòêðûëà ãëàçà.   
  
Çà ïðèëàâêîì ñòîÿëà ìèëîâèäíàÿ äåâóøêà, è åå ñåðüåçíûé îáëèê è î÷êè ñîâåðøåííî íå ñîîòâåòñòâîâàëè øóòîâñêîìó êîëïàêó ñ ïîãðåìóøêàìè íà ãîëîâå. Òàáëè÷êà ñ èìåíåì íà ãðóäè ãëàñèëà «Ìýäèñîí».   
  
- Ìýäèñîí? Çäðàâñòâóéòå. Ìíå…  
  
- Âîîáùå-òî ÿ íå Ìýäèñîí. Ìýäèñîí îòîøåë íà îáåä. ß åãî çàìåíÿþ âðåìåííî… Íà ÷àñèê. Îí îäîëæèë ìíå ôîðìó – âèíîâàòî óëûáíóëàñü äåâóøêà, è òåïåðü Ñýäè ïîíÿëà, ÷òî åé ñêîðåå âñåãî íå áîëüøå øåñòíàäöàòè ëåò è îíà åùå øêîëüíèöà.   
  
- Â îáùåì, ýòî íè÷åãî íå ìåíÿåò, - ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè îíà è, çàæèìàÿ ñâåðòêè ìåæäó íîã è ïîä ìûøêàìè, ñ òðóäîì äîñòàëà èç êàðìàíà ñïèñîê è ïðîòÿíóëà åãî ïðîäàâùèöå, - ðàçáîð÷èâî?   
  
- Âïîëíå, - âåæëèâî îòîçâàëàñü äåâóøêà, â òî æå âðåìÿ ïðèùóðèâøèñü è ÿâíî ñ òðóäîì ðàçáèðàÿ êàðàêóëè. Íî Ñýäè óñòàëà, è åé áûëî ëåíü ïîìîãàòü. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îíà èñòðàòèò ñåé÷àñ â ýòîì ìàãàçèíå êó÷ó äåíåã è î íåé, êàê î õîðîøåì êëèåíòå, äîëæíû ïîçàáîòèòüñÿ. Çàìåòèâ òàáóðåòêó â óãëó, îíà óñòàëî íà íåå ïëþõíóëàñü.  
  
- Ìýì, Âû óâåðåíû, ÷òî ñìîæåòå ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíî óíåñòè ÿùèê ôåéåðâåðêîâ?   
  
- ß òåëåïîðòèðóþñü, - óñïîêîèëà åå Ñýäè, äåâóøêà êèâíóëà è âñêðûëàñü â êëàäîâîé. Òîâàðû ñîãëàñíî ñïèñêó îíà âûâàëèâàëà íà ïðèëàâîê, ïîòîì äîñòàëà èç ïîä íåãî ÿùèê ôåéåðâåðêîâ, îñìîòðåëà ýòó êèïó, ïîñ÷èòàëà íà áóìàæêå.   
  
- Âîò. Ïðîøó.   
  
Ñýäè, êðÿõòÿ, ïîäíÿëàñü ñî ñòóëà, îòñ÷èòàëà äåíüãè è, ïîëåíèâøèñü äàæå ìåëüêîì ïðîâåðèòü òîâàð, ñâàëèëà åãî â îäèí áîëüøîé ïðåäëîæåííûé ìåøîê è ïîâîëîêëà ê âûõîäó. Êàæåòñÿ, âñå êóïèëà…   
  
~*~  
  
Ðåáåíîê ïëàêàë. Âåñü åãî âîðîòíèê áûë çàëèò êðîâüþ. Êàðìèíîâàÿ ñòðóÿ ïðîäîëæàëà áèòü èç íîñà.   
  
- Î Ãîñïîäè!!! – íîñèëàñü Ýëñè, âñõëèïûâàÿ, - áûñòðåå íàäî âûçâàòü âðà÷à! Áûñòðåå!   
  
- Ïîêà íå ïðèøëè ðîäèòåëè ìàëü÷èêà… - ïîäûòîæèëà Ñýäè, ñâîðà÷èâàÿ î÷åðåäíîé âàòíûé òàìïîí. Äåòè ïðîäîëæàëè âîçèòüñÿ â ñîñåäíåé êîìíàòå, âèçæàòü è ïóñêàòü õëîïóøêè.   
  
Øàëîïàé, ñåìèëåòíèé Àäðèýí, ïðîðåâåëñÿ, è òåïåðü óæå ïðîñòî âñõëèïûâàë. Ñýäè åæåñåêóíäíî ñòèðàëà åìó êðîâü ñ íîñà, íî îíà âñå íå ïðåêðàùàëà èäòè. Ìàìà ïðèíåñëà ñ êóõíè ëåä.  
  
- Âîò, Ñàðà, ïðèëîæè.   
  
Ñýäè ïîñëóøàëàñü.   
  
- ×òî ýòî ó òåáÿ â ðóêå çàæàòî? – ñïðîñèëà îíà, íàêëîíèâøèñü.   
  
Ìàëü÷èê, õëþïàÿ êðîâüþ è ñîïëÿìè, ðàçæàë ðóêó. Íà íåé ëåæàëà ïîëîâèíêà êðóãëîé æåâàòåëüíîé êîíôåòû, ÿðêî-çåëåíîãî öâåòà.   
  
- Ýòî êîíôåòà. ß îòêóñèë è êðîâü ïîøëà. Îíà áûëà äâóõöâåòíàÿ, êðàñíàÿ ñ çåëåíûì.  
  
- Îò êîíôåòû êðîâü ïîøëà? – íåìíîãî ðàçäðàæàÿñü, ïåðåñïðîñèëà Ñýäè, è ïèõíóëà åìó â íîñ åùå îäèí òàìïîí, - ×óøü. Ïîñòîé-êà. – Îíà çàìåðëà, - à òû îòêóäà åå âçÿë?  
  
- Íà ñòîãå ãåæàëà, - ïðîãíóñàâèë Àäðèýí, óòèðàÿ íîñ ðóêàâîì ìàíòèè.  
  
- Òàì ãäå âñå îñòàëüíîå?  
  
- Äà.  
  
- ×åðò…. Äîåøü-êà åå.  
  
- Ñàðà! – âñòðåïåíóëàñü ìàìà, - çà÷åì åìó äîåäàòü êîíôåòó?   
  
Òà îòòîëêíóëà ìàòü è ñíîâà îáðàòèëàñü ê ìàëü÷èêó.   
  
- Äåëàé, êàê ãîâîðþ.  
  
Ìàëü÷èê ïîñëóøíî ñæåâàë ñëàäîñòü. Êðîâü, êàê è îæèäàëà Ñýäè, ñðàçó ïðåêðàòèëà èäòè. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä êðîâü íà ëèöå ïîäñîõëà.   
  
- Ñññóêèíû äåòè, - ïðîöåäèëà Ñýäè, îò÷åãî åå ìàìà ñõâàòèëàñü çà ñåðäöå, - ÿ çíàþ ÷òî ýòî çà êîíôåòû. ß íå ïîêóïàëà èõ â òîì ìàãàçèíå. ß íå ìîãëà êóïèòü òàêèå îïàñíûå øòóêè! Îíè ìíå èõ ïî îøèáêå ïèõíóëè.   
  
- Òû ñàìà âèíîâàòà! – çàâîïèëà Ýëñè, ñòðÿõèâàÿ ïåïåë ñ ïëàùà ïðåñòàðåëîãî äîêòîðà, êîòîðûé òîëüêî ÷òî âûëåç èç êàìèíà è ñ óæàñîì ñìîòðåë ÷åðåç äâåðíîé ïðîåì êàê ðåçâÿòñÿ äåòè – âèäèìî îí äóìàë, ÷òî ëå÷èòü ïðèäåòñÿ âñåõ, - óæå äâàäöàòü ëåò, à îòâåòñòâåííîñòè íè íà ãðîø!   
  
- ×åðòà ñ äâà! – ñêàçàëà Ñýäè, òûêàÿ ñåñòðå ïàëüöåì â ëèöî; îíà ïåðåíåðâíè÷àëà è ïîýòîìó ãîâîðèëà íà ïîâûøåííûõ òîíàõ, - ×åðòà ñ äâà ÿ âèíîâàòà! Òû íàäàâàëà ìíå òûñÿ÷ó ïîðó÷åíèé, êàê ÿ ìîãëà óñëåäèòü ÷òî ìíå ïîäëîæàò îäíó êîðîáêó ýòèõ äðÿííûõ êîíôåò! Ëó÷øå áû ïîøëà è ïðîâåðèëà, íåò ëè òàì íà ñòîëå åùå!   
  
- Ìàìà!!! – ïîñëûøàëñÿ êàïðèçíûé ãîëîñîê Ìèò÷åëëà, - ìàì, ó ìåíÿ êðîâü èç íîñà èäåò!   
  
- Äîïðûãàëèñü, - õìûêíóëà Ñýäè, íàòÿíóëà ïëàù è âûáåæàëà èç äîìà. Îíà áûëà çëà è íàìåðåâàëàñü êàê ìèíèìóì ïîäâåñèòü ýòó íåðàäèâóþ ïðîäàâùèöó, êðîìå òîãî, ðàäà áûëà âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ óâàæèòåëüíîé ïðè÷èíîé, ÷òîáû ñáåæàòü èç ýòîãî âèçæàùåãî, ÷àâêàþùåãî òîðòîì è âçðûâàþùåãîñÿ õëîïóøêàìè Àäà Äåòåé.   
  
Âîò è ïîäâîõ, êîòîðîãî îíà æäàëà ïðè âõîäå â ìàãàçèí. Ëó÷øå á íà íåå ñâàëèëîñü âåäðî âîäû â÷åðà â ýòîé ëàâ÷îíêå. Èáî äîìà ñåãîäíÿøíèé «ïðîñòóïîê» åé áóäóò ïðèïîìèíàòü åùå ëåò ñòî.   
  
Ñ äèêèì ãðîõîòîì îíà ðàñïàõíóëà äâåðü â ìàãàçèí. Çâîíî÷åê îòîðâàëñÿ è îòëåòåë â äðóãîé êîíåö ïîìåùåíèÿ…   
  
Íà ýòîò ðàç Ìýäèñîí áûë íà ìåñòå. Òàáëè÷êà ñ èìåíåì áëåñíóëà íà ãðóäè, êîãäà íåñ÷àñòíûé ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê âçäðîãíóë îò íåîæèäàííîãî ãðîõîòà.  
  
- Ìýì?! – íåïîíèìàþùå ñïðîñèë îí, îò ñòðàõà âöåïèâøèñü ïàëüöàìè â ïðèëàâîê.  
  
- ß ïîäàì íà âàñ â ñóä! – ïðèêðèêíóëà Ñýäè, - Ãäå ýòà äåâóøêà, êîòîðàÿ òîðãîâàëà òóò â÷åðà?! Îíà ïîäñóíóëà ìíå â÷åðà êîðîáêó êðîâîòî÷àùèõ êîíôåò, ïîíèìàåòå? È òåïåðü âñå äåòè, êîòîðûå ñîáðàëèñü íà âå÷åðèíêó åå ñûíà (äà, Ñýäè ëþáèëà ïðåóâåëè÷èâàòü) çàõëåáûâàþòñÿ â ñîáñòâåííîé êðîâè!   
  
- Ýýýý… ìýì… -ìÿëñÿ Ìýäèñîí, íå çíàÿ ÷òî îòâåòèòü è êàê îïðàâäàòüñÿ. Î÷åâèäíî òîé äåâóøêè â ìàãàçèíå íå áûëî è ïðèçâàòü åå ê îòâåòó áûëî íà äàííûé ìîìåíò íåâîçìîæíî.   
  
- Ñïîêîéíî, ìèññ, ìû ìîæåì ìèðíî ðàçîáðàòüñÿ - ïîñëûøàëñÿ ïðèÿòíûé è ÷óòü íàñìåøëèâûé ãîëîñ èç ïîäñîáêè, - Ïîíèìàåòå, ìèññ, àáñîëþòíî èñêëþ÷åíî, ÷òîáû äåòè ïîñòðàäàëè îò ýòèõ êîíôåò, ìû èõ òåñòèðîâàëè ìíîãîêðàòíî, èíà÷å îíè íå ïîñòóïèëè áû â ïðîäàæó! – íàêîíåö ïîÿâèëñÿ îáëàäàòåëü ñòîëü ïðèÿòíîãî óõó ãîëîñà - âûñîêèé ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê ëåò äâàäöàòè – äâàäöàòè äâóõ ñ îãíåííî-ðûæèìè âîëîñàìè. Îí áûë âåñüìà ýëåãàíòíî è äîðîãî îäåò. Ñýäè ìîìåíòàëüíî ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ïåðåä íåé õîçÿèí ëàâêè.   
  
- Íî…   
  
Îí îòêèíóë âåðõíþþ ÷àñòü ïðèëàâêà, è ïîäîøåë ê íåé âïëîòíóþ.  
  
- Ïîæàëóéñòà, íå ïåðåæèâàéòå… Ïî÷òè âñå íàøè òîâàðû òàêîâû, ÷òî ìîãóò âûçâàòü âðåìåííûé ñòðàõ ó óïîòðåáëÿþùèõ èõ. Âû äîëæíû áûëè ýòî çíàòü. Íî ìû òàêæå ãàðàíòèðóåì, ÷òî îíè âñå àáñîëþòíî áåçîïàñíû äëÿ æèçíè è çäîðîâüÿ íàøèõ êëèåíòîâ, - è òóò îí ñëåãêà èçìåíèëñÿ â ëèöå è ñîâåðøåííî äðóãèì, àáñîëþòíî íåñåðüåçíûì ãîëîñîì äîáàâèë, - Íåóæåëè èì íå ïîíðàâèëîñü?  
  
- Êîìó? – ðàñòåðÿëàñü Ñýäè.  
  
- À.. – ìàõíóë ðóêîé ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê, - îíè ðàñïðîáóþò è ñòàíóò ôàíàòàìè ýòèõ êîíôåò. Ñêîëüêî èì ëåò? Øêîëüíèêè?  
  
Ñýäè êèâíóëà.  
  
- Ïî÷òè âñå.  
  
- Îé, íó òîãäà îíè åùå íå ðàç èõ áóäóò ïîêóïàòü… - ôàìèëüÿðíî äîáàâèë îí è õèõèêíóë, êëàäÿ åé ðóêó íà ïëå÷î, - ïîìíèòñÿ, ìû ñ áðàòîì ñàìè íåîäíîêðàòíî ïîëüçîâàëèñü èìè âî âðåìÿ óðîêîâ, - è ñîâåðøåííî íåîæèäàííî äîáàâèë, - Ïðèãëàøàþ Âàñ íà îáåä.  
  
- ×òî-÷òî Âû ñêàçàëè? – ïåðåñïðîñèëà Ñýäè, ñìàõèâàÿ åãî ðóêó ñ ïëå÷à è ïîåæèâàÿñü.   
  
- Íó íàäî æå êàê-òî êîìïåíñèðîâàòü òî, ÷òî Âû òàê ñèëüíî ïîíåðâíè÷àëè. Êðîìå òîãî, ÿ÷ îáîæàþ æåíùèí ñ õîëåðè÷åñêèì òåìïåðàìåíòîì, - îñëåïèòåëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ íåçíàêîìåö.  
  
Ñýäè òóò æå çàõîòåëîñü ñêàçàòü åìó ÷òî îí íàõàä, õàì è âîîáùå îíà íåïðåìåííî, ñåé÷àñ æå, íåçàìåäëèòåëüíî ïîäàñò â ñóä, íî ïî÷åìó-òî âìåñòî ýòîãî îíà ñêàëà.  
  
- Ìåíÿ çîâóò Ñàðà.   
  
- Ôðåäåðèê Óèçëè, ìîæíî ïðîñòî Ôðåä, - ïðåäñòàâèëñÿ îí, è ïîäàë åé ðóêó, - èäåì, Ñýäè?   
  
Îíà âçäðîãíóëà. Îòêóäà ðûæèé íàãëåö óçíàë, êàê åå íàçûâàþò â ñåìüå?   
  
Íî ðóêó âçÿëà.  
  
Îíè âûøëè èç ìàãàçèíà. Øîêèðîâàííûé ïðîäàâåö Ìýäèñîí ñìîòðåë èì âñëåä. 


	2. 2

Äîðîãàÿ Ýëåêòà, îãðîìíîå ñïàñèáî çà ðåâüþ. ×òî êàñàåòñÿ Îðëà è Çìåè - òàê ñëó÷èëîñü, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ áûë, ìîæíî ñêàçàòü, çàòÿæíîé æèçíåííîé êðèçèñ, è ìíå áûëî âîîáùå íå äî ãðàôîìàíñòâà, ëèøü áû âûêàðàáêàòüñÿ, à Ñàììåð âîîáùå óøëà èç èíòåðíåòà íà ïîëãîäà, òàê ÷òî ïîëó÷àåòñÿ ÷òî ìû âñåõ êèíóëè, õîòÿ è íå ñîâñåì ïî ñâîåé âîëå... Äà åùå è âûøëà ïÿòàÿ êíèãà, òàê ÷òî íàø ñ íåé ôèê, ñþæåò êîòîðîãî áûë äàâíî óæå çàïëàíèðîâàí è èçìåíåíèþ íå ïîäëåæèò, òåïåðü ñòàíåò àïîêðèôîé. Íî ìû åãî âñå æå äîïèøåì. ×òî êàñàåòñÿ ýòîãî ôèêà - êàê âèäèòå, ïîêà øòàìïóþ. Â äåíü ïî ïîëãëàâû ñî ñâèñòîì. Enjoy.:) Åñëè ÷òî - ìåíÿ ìîæíî íàéòè ïî àäðåñó ornus ñîáàêà mail.ru è íà http://miriamelle.livejournal.com   
  
Âàøà, Resurrectra   
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
2.  
  
Ôðåä ñî âçäîõîì ðàñòÿíóëñÿ â êðåñëå, ïîëîæèâ íîãè íà æóðíàëüíûé ñòîëèê. Äæîðäæ ïîäàë åìó áóòûëêó ñëèâî÷íîãî ïèâà è îòõëåáíóë èç ñâîåé.  
  
- Ñìîòðè ñòîë íå èñïà÷êàé, - ñêàçàë îí ñ óêîðîì, - çàáûë ÷òî ëè, ñêîëüêî îí ñòîèò.  
  
- Àõ áðàòèøêà! – ìå÷òàòåëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ Ôðåä, ïîòÿãèâàÿñü, - Äà íó èõ, ýòè äåíüãè!  
  
Äæîðäæ ÷óòü íå ïîïåðõíóëñÿ.  
  
- Òû çäîðîâ?! Ñ êàêèõ ýòî ïîð äåíüãè ïåðåñòàëè òåáÿ èíòåðåñîâàòü?  
  
- ß âñòðåòèë òàêóþ äåâóøêó! – êàçàëîñü, Ôðåä âîîáùå íå ñëûøèò áðàòà.  
  
Äæîðäæ ïðèñåë íà ïîäëîêîòíèê è ñêó÷àþùèì ãîëîñîì ïðîèçíåñ:  
  
- Íó êîëèñü, äàâàé, ÷òî ëè. Óìíèöà êðàñàâèöà âñåçíàéêà?...   
  
- Âñåçíàéêà?! Èçäåâàåøüñÿ? Íó õîòÿ äà… çíàåò ìíîãî… õîòÿ òùàòåëüíî ýòî îò ñàìîé ñåáÿ ñêðûâàåò… È íåìíîãî êîìïëåêñóåò…. Íî ýòî ìîæíî îïðàâäàòü… Íî êàêèå ó íåå íîæêè! È âîîáùå òàêàÿ ôèãóðêà! À êàêàÿ îíà î÷àðîâàòåëüíàÿ, êîãäà ñåðäèòñÿ.   
  
- Òû, ëîõ êîëþ÷èé, åäâà ïîçíàêîìèëñÿ, à óæå åå ðàññåðäèòü óñïåë?!   
  
Ôðåä óñìåõíóëñÿ, è âêðàòöå ðàññêàçàë, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî.  
  
- Êîíå÷íî ÿ íå ñòàë åé ãîâîðèòü, ÷òî åñëè áû ðåáåíîê íå äîåë êîíôåòó, îí ìîã áû ïðîñòî èñòå÷ü êðîâüþ è-òàêè îòêèíóòü êîïûòöà…  
  
- Ôðåä!  
  
- Íó ÷òî òû Äæîðäæ, â êîíöå-òî êîíöîâ! Â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ çàíóäíè÷àåøü ïðÿìî êàê ìàìà.   
  
- Ìîë÷ó, ìîë÷ó… Íó òàê òû ãîâîðèøü, òû ïðèãëàñèë åå ïîîáåäàòü…   
  
- Äà, òàê âîò…   
  
Ôðåä ãàëàíòíî ðàñïàõíóë äâåðü ïåðåä Ñýäè. Îáñòàíîâêà êàôå áûëà î÷åíü… ìîëîäåæíîé. Íà ñòåíàõ ðàçâåøàíû ïîðòðåòû ðîê-çâåçä, ê ïðèìåðó, ñîëèñò «Âåùèõ Ñåñòðè÷åê» ïîäìèãèâàë ñ îäíîãî èç ïëàêàòîâ, äåðæà ïîä ìûøêîé ñâîþ ôëåéòó, à ó÷àñòíèöà «Ãðåìó÷èõ âîëûíîê», ñðåäè ìàããëîâ èçâåñòíûõ êàê The Corrs, Êàðîëàéí áåççâó÷íî èãðàëà íà ñêðèïêå, ïðèêðûâ ãëàçà, è òàê æå áåççâó÷íî åé ïîäïåâàëà åå ñåñòðà Àíäðåà. Íà îôèöèàíòêàõ áûëè ýêñòðàâàãàíòíî ïîðâàííûå èñòåðòûå ìàíòèè. Íà ìàëåíüêîé ñöåíå â ãëóáèíå êàôåøêè âûñòóïàë èìïðîâèçèðîâàííûé «îðêåñòð» æèâîé ìóçûêè, èñïîëíÿâøèé êàêîôîíè÷åñêóþ çàóíûâíóþ ìåëîäèþ ñ ïîìîùüþ âîëûíêè, ãàáîÿ è äîìðû.   
  
- ß íèêîãäà çäåñü íå áûëà, - ñìóùåííî ñêàçàëà îíà, - îáû÷íî â ó÷åíè÷åñêèå ãîäû â êàíèêóëû ìû ïèëè ýëü ó Òîìà â Òðåõ Ìåòëàõ èëè åëè ìîðîæåíîå ó Ôëîðèàíà Ôîíòåñêüþ.  
  
- À êîãäà òû çàêîí÷èëà øêîëó?  
  
- Òðè ãîäà íàçàä.  
  
- Ýòî êàôå îòêðûëîñü ãîä íàçàä. Ìû ñ áðàòîì âëîæèëè äåíüãè â íåãî.  
  
- Âàì ìàëî äîõîäîâ îò ìàãàçèíà? Èëè âû áîèòåñü, ÷òî êîãäà-íèáóäü êòî-òî ìåíåå ñãîâîð÷èâûé ÷åì ÿ, äîáüåòñÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ëàâî÷êó ïðèêðûëè? – óñìåõíóëàñü Ñýäè, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ íå Ôðåäà, à ïðåäëîæåííîå ìåíþ. Ôðåä, îäíàêî, ñîâñåì íå ñìóòèëñÿ - ðàññìåÿëñÿ.  
  
- Íàñ íèêîãäà íå ïðèêðîþò! – óâåðåííî ñêàçàë îí, - Ìû íóæíû ýòîé óëèöå, ýòîìó ãîðîäó è âñåì ìàãàì ïî÷òè êàê âîçäóõ. Èì áåç íàñ áóäåò ñêó÷íî.   
  
- Òùåñëàâèå – ñìåðòíûé ãðåõ!  
  
- À ÿ æèâó êàê ìíå õî÷åòñÿ è íå áîþñü ãðåøèòü, - ïàðèðîâàë Ôðåä, - è ãëàâíîå, æèâó òàê, ÷òîáû íå áûëî ñêó÷íî.   
  
Ñýäè ôûðêíóëà.   
  
- ×òî? Òû âñå åùå ñåðäèøüñÿ íà ìåíÿ? Ðàäè Ìåðëèíà, ÿ æå âèæó, ÷òî òû áûñòðî îñòûâàþùèé ÷åëîâåê. Òû îñòûâàåøü òàêæå áûñòðî êàê çàâîäèøüñÿ. Èíà÷å áû òû íå ïðèíÿëà ïðèãëàøåíèå… À íàçâàëà áû ìåíÿ, ê ïðèìåðó, ðûæèì íàõàëîì è äàëà ïîùå÷èíó.   
  
Ñýäè ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà. Îí òàê ñàðêàñòè÷íî óñìåõàëñÿ ñåé÷àñ, ÷òî åìó äåéñòâèòåëüíî õîòåëîñü äàòü ïîùå÷èíó. Íî îíà ñäåðæàëàñü – «óïóñòèëà ìîìåíò, äóðà, òåïåðü óæå íè÷åãî íå ïîäåëàåøü! Íàèâíàÿ ëîõóøêà!!!»   
  
- ß âñå åùå ìîãó óéòè è…è… ïîäàòü íà âàñ â ñóä!  
  
- Ýòî óæå äåëàëè äî òåáÿ íå ðàç.   
  
- Íåïîíÿòíî ïî÷åìó âû âñå åùå îòêðûòû.   
  
- Ïîòîìó ÷òî íàñ ëþáÿò.  
  
- Íî ïîäàþò íà âàñ â ñóä.  
  
- È âñåãäà ïðîèãðûâàþò.  
  
- Òû âðåøü.  
  
- Íå âðó. Ïîòîìó ÷òî íàñ ëþáÿò. È òû ïîëþáèøü.   
  
Ñýäè ïðîöåäèëà ñêâîçü çóáû:   
  
- Äà íè çà ÷òî.   
  
- Òû íàñ ïîëþáèøü, - íàñòàèâàë Ôðåä, ïðîäîëæàÿ óëûáàòüñÿ íåîòðàçèìîé áåëîçóáîé óëûáêîé. Åñëè áû îí çíàë, êàêîé èðîíè÷íûé ñìûñë â áóäóùåì îáðåòóò ýòè ñëîâà…   
  
Ñýäè èçäàëà çâóê, ïîõîæèé íà øèïåíèå ñåðäèòîé êîøêè. Îíà óæå íà÷èíàëà æàëåòü, ÷òî ïîøëà ñ íèì, è ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ íå â ñâîåé òàðåëêå. Êîãäà îíà â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç áûëà íà ïîëíîöåííîì ñâèäàíèè? Íàâåðíîå ãîäà äâà íàçàä. Èëè òðè. Íåò, ñåé÷àñ ýòî íå ñâèäàíèå, à ïðîñòî îáåä âäâîåì. Ñåðåäèíà äíÿ, íàðîäó âîêðóã ìíîãî, ó âñåõ ëàí÷, íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî…  
  
- ß íå òàêîé óæ ñòðàøíûé!   
  
- Äîêàæè, – âûïàëèëà îíà, - ôèëå êóðèöû ñ ïàðìåçàíîì, - äîáàâèëà Ñýäè, îáðàùàÿñü ê îôèöèàíòêå.   
  
- Êàêîé ãàðíèð, ìýì? ×òî áóäåòå ïèòü?  
  
- Îâîùè. Òûêâåííûé ñîê.  
  
- Ýýýý íåò. Íèêàêîãî òûêâåííîãî ñîêà, - èñêðåííî âîçìóòèëñÿ Ôðåä, - Ñëèâîâîå âèíî. À ìíå áèôøòåêñ ïîæàëóéñòà. Ñ êðîâüþ.   
  
- Çäåñü ïîäàþò ñëèâîâîå âèíî?! – óäèâèëàñü Ñýäè, - îíî æå ìàããëîâñêîå. È ÿ íèêîãäà íå…   
  
- Òàê òî÷íî, ìýì, êèòàéñêîå ñëèâîâîå âèíî, - ïîäòâåðäèëà äåâóøêà.   
  
- À ÿ áóäó òûêâåííûé ñîê, è áàñòà, - ñêàçàëà Ñýäè, åùå áîëüøå ðàçäðàæàÿñü.   
  
Ôðåä íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë, òîëüêî ïîäìèãíóë îôèöèàíòêå. Òà êèâíóëà è óäàëèëàñü.   
  
- Äîêàçàòü? Íó õîðîøî. Êîãäà ÿ ó÷èëñÿ â ïåðâîì êëàññå, ÿ îáîêðàë Ôèë÷à. Òû ó÷èëàñü â Õîãâàðòñ, íàäåþñü?   
  
Ñýäè êèâíóëà.  
  
- Â Ðåéâåíêëî.   
  
- À êîãäà ÿ ó÷èëñÿ âî âòîðîì êëàññå, ÿ îáëèë Ñíåéïà ïîìîÿìè.  
  
Ñýäè ïîìîðùèëàñü.  
  
- À â òðåòüåì êëàññå…   
  
- Íó õâàòèò, õâàòèò, - îíà çàìàõàëà ðóêàìè,- ×åãî òû õîðîøåãî â æèçíè äåëàë? Ïîìèìî îòêðûòèÿ ýòîãî ìàãàçèíà? ×òî êîíå÷íî õîðîøèì ïîñòóïêîì ìîæíî íàçâàòü ñ âåñüìà áîëüøîé íàòÿæêîé…   
  
- Èç øêîëû ñáåæàë, - óëûáàëñÿ Ôðåä, - èãðàë â êâèääè÷. Âñå äåâóøêè ìåíÿ ëþáèëè. – Ñýäè ñíîâà ôûðêíóëà, - Äðóæèë ñ Ãàððè Ïîòòåðîì.  
  
- Òû çíàêîì ñ Ãàððè Ïîòòåðîì?! – óäèâèëàñü Ñýäè  
  
- À òî! – îæèâèëñÿ Ôðåä, - îíè ñ ìîèì ìëàäøèì áðàòîì ëó÷øèå äðóçüÿ, Ãàððè áûë øàôåðîì íà åãî ñâàäüáå.  
  
- Íåóäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî òîëüêî òû òîð÷èøü â ýòîì ìàãàçèíå. Òâîé áðàò, íàâåðíîå, ñèäèò äîìà ñ äåòüìè, è õðàíèò âåðíîñòü æåíå, - çàìåòèëà Ñýäè.   
  
- Íåò, ýòî äðóãîé áðàò. Ó ìåíÿ èõ âîîáùå ìíîãî. È åùå ñåñòðà. È ÿ èõ âñåõ ëþáëþ.  
  
- Àãà, à ïî ëóíå áåãàþò ñëîíèêè!  
  
- Ñýäè, íó ïðåêðàòè òû íàêîíåö äóòüñÿ! – çàñìåÿëñÿ Ôðåä, - ÿ æå âèæó, ÷òî òû ñ÷àñòëèâà íàêîíåö âûáðàòüñÿ èç äîìà è ñîâñåì íà ìåíÿ óæå íå ñåðäèøüñÿ.   
  
- Ñ ÷åãî òû âçÿë?   
  
Îôèöèàíòêà íà ñåêóíäó ïðåðâàëà èõ áåñåäó, ïîñòàâèâ íà ñòîë íàïèòêè – ãðàôèí ñ âèíîì, äâà áîêàëà, è ñòàêàí ñ ñîêîì.   
  
- Ýòî æå âèäíî ïî òåáå. Óñòàâøèé âçãëÿä, æåñòû… Ïî÷åìó òâîÿ ñåñòðà ñàìà íå ïîêóïàëà ïîäàðêè ñâîèì äåòÿì? Ïî÷åìó òû õîäèëà ïî åå ïîðó÷åíèÿì? Ïî÷åìó ýòî íå äåëàë åå ìóæ? – Ôðåä âçÿë åå çà ðóêó, - Ó òåáÿ íåò ñîáñòâåííîé æèçíè, òû çàâèñèøü îò ðîäíûõ. Òû ïðîñòî íå ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü ñåáå, íàñêîëüêî ÿ òåáÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ýòî çà ñèòóàöèÿ. Çíàåøü ñêîëüêî ëåò ÿ òàê æèë è ïðîêëèíàë âñå? Èíîãäà ìíå äàæå íà÷èíàëî êàçàòüñÿ, ÷òî ÿ íèêîãäà íå îòûùó ñèëû, ÷òîáû âûðâàòüñÿ èç çàìêíóòîãî êðóãà ñåìüè. Ãäå òû âñåì âñå âðåìÿ îáÿçàí. Ôðåä ïðèíåñè òî, Ôðåä ñäåëàé ýòî, à âîò ýòî äåëàòü íå ñìåé íå òî ÿ ïðîêëÿíó òåáÿ. Êàê òðóäíî ïîâåðèòü ñðåäè âñåãî ýòîãî, ÷òî òâîÿ ñåìüÿ òåáÿ ëþáèò! ß ïîíèìàþ! Ïîýòîìó òû òàê çëèøüñÿ è âîçìóùàåøüñÿ èç-çà ìåëî÷åé. Òû ïðîñòî…. Óñòàëà. Îò çàâèñèìîñòè. Ñåìüþ íóæíî ëþáèòü íà ðàññòîÿíèè, êàê ýòî äåëàþ ÿ.   
  
Ñýäè â ïåðâûé ðàç ïîñìîòðåëà åìó ïðÿìî â ãëàçà. È ïîðàçèëàñü òîìó, êàêèå îíè áëåñòÿùèå, çåëåíûå è… äîáðûå. Íåñìîòðÿ íà âñþ èõ íåïðèêðûòóþ èãðèâîñòü.   
  
- ß íè÷åì îñîáåííûì íå âûäåëÿþñü. ß äîâîëüíî àìîðôíà. Íå çíàþ êàê âûðâàòüñÿ.   
  
Îíà ïîòÿíóëàñü ê ñòàêàíó ñ ñîêîì. Ôðåä ìîëíèåíîñíûì æåñòîì ïåðåõâàòèë ñòàêàí, è âûëèë åãî ñîäåðæèìîå íà ïîë. Ñýäè çàìåðëà ñ îòêðûòûì ðòîì.  
  
- Õîòÿ áû ðàç â æèçíè ñäåëàé ÷òî-íèáóäü íåïðèâû÷íîå äëÿ òåáÿ, - ñêàçàë îí, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ åé áîêàë ñ âèíîì, - çà âñå íîâîå â æèçíè, - îí ïîäìèãíóë åé è çâîíêî ñòóêíóë êðîìêîé áîêàëà îá åå áîêàë.   
  
Ñýäè ñäåëàëà ãëîòîê.  
  
- Âêóñíî.  
  
- Âîò âèäèøü. Èíîãäà ìîæíî è ðèñêíóòü. È íå îïðàâäûâàé ñåáÿ òåì, ÷òî òû àìîðôíà. Ìîæåò áûòü òåáå ïðîñòî íóæíî íåìíîãî ÷óæîé ïîìîùè…  
  
- Äà… õîðîøèé ïèíîê… - çàäóì÷èâî ïðîèçíåñëà îíà.  
  
- È ìîæåò áûòü òî, ÷òî òû ïðèøëà â ìîé ìàãàçèí, ìîæåò áûòü òî, ÷òî òåáå ïðèøëîñü ñþäà âåðíóòüñÿ èìåííî êîãäà ÿ òàì áûë, ýòî âñå íåñïðîñòà, - êàæåòñÿ Ôðåä íå ðàññëûøàë åå ïîñëåäíåé ôðàçû è ïðîäîëæàë ìå÷òàòåëüíî ðàçãëàãîëüñòâîâàòü.   
  
«Êîøìàð êàêîé-òî, - äóìàëà Ñýäè, - â ïðîñòîíàðîäüå ýòî íàçûâàåòñÿ ïèêàï. Ìåíÿ ïðîñòî âíàãëóþ îõìóðèëè è âåøàþò ìíå ëàïøó íà óøè ïðî ñóäüáó è ïðî÷óþ åðóíäó. Íåóæåëè ÿ ïîâåäóñü?»  
  
«Ïîâåäåøüñÿ, - îòâå÷àë òðàäèöèîííûé âòîðîé, íàãëûé è ïèñêëÿâûé ãîëîñîê, - Òû óæå ââåäåøüñÿ»   
  
«Äà, ñåé÷àñ ìû ïîîáåäàåì, îí ïðèãëàñèò ìåíÿ äîìîé, ÿ êîíå÷íî òîæå ïîâåäóñü, à ïîòîì îí ìåíÿ êèíåò» - Ñýäè ìîë÷à æåâàëà êóðèöó, ÷åðåñ÷óð ÿðîñòíî îðóäóÿ íîæîì è âèëêîé è êðàåì óõà ñëóøàëà, ÷òî ðàññêàçûâàåò Ôðåä. Îí ðàññêàçûâàë î ñåáå. Òîëüêî î ñåáå è íå çàäàâàë íèêàêèõ âîïðîñîâ. Âïðî÷åì, åå ýòî âïîëíå óñòðàèâàëî. Îíà ïî-ïðåæíåìó ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ íå â ñâîåé òàðåëêå. Ðàññëàáèòüñÿ åé ìåøàëî îòñóòñòâèå óâåðåííîñòè â ñåáå…È áåñïîëåçíàÿ ãîðüêàÿ óìñòâåííàÿ æâà÷êà…   
  
Âîïðîñ îí çàäàë òîëüêî êîãäà îíè óæå âûøëè èç êàôå – è ñîâñåì íå òîò, êàêîãî îæèäàëà îíà.  
  
- Çàâòðà ïîíåäåëüíèê. Òû ðàáîòàåøü?   
  
- Äà. Â Ìèíèñòåðñòâå. ß ñåêðåòàðü ðóêîâîäèòåëÿ îòäåëà ïî…  
  
- Ìîæåò âñòðåòèìñÿ çàâòðà â îáåä? – ïåðåáèë îí.   
  
- Õîðîøî, - îòâåòèëà Ñýäè, ðóãàÿ ñåáÿ çà òî, ÷òî íå óìååò îòâå÷àòü «íåò»  
  
Ôðåä , ê åå âÿùåìó óäèâëåíèþ, ïîöåëîâàë åå ðóêó è, ïîäìèãíóâ, ñëåãêà ïîêëîíèëñÿ.   
  
- Äî çàâòðà, ìèëåäè.   
  
  
  
---  
  
- À ñ ÷åãî òû âçÿë, ÷òî îíà õî÷åò çàâòðà ñ òîáîé âñòðåòèòüñÿ?! – âîçìóòèëñÿ Äæîðäæ.  
  
- Íó îíà æå ñîãëàñèëàñü.  
  
- Ýõ áðàòèøêà… - âîçìóòèëñÿ Äæîðäæ, - êàêîé æå òû âñå-òàêè ýãîöåíòðèê. Òû äàæå íå ñïðîñèë, ÷åì îíà æèâåò, ÷åì çàíèìàåòñÿ, ÷òî ëþáèò... Êàêóþ-òî ëàïøó íà óøè íàâåøàë, ïûòàëñÿ óáåäèòü åå â åå ñîáñòâåííîé óùåðáíîñòè...   
  
- Íî ÿ…  
  
- Äóðàê. Íåó÷òèâûé äóðèëî.   
  
- Ñàì òû! À ÷òî òû ïðåäëàãàåøü? ×òîáû ïîñëå òîãî êàê îíà îòâåòèëà «äà» ÿ ïåðåñïðîñèë áû åùå ðàç?  
  
- Äà ÿ íå î òîì. Â îáùåì òû êàê âñåãäà â ñâîåì ðåïåðòóàðå. Òîëüêî î ñåáå äóìàåøü. Îíà è çàâòðà áóäåò òåáÿ íåíàâèäåòü è îãðûçàòüñÿ è â ðåçóëüòàòå äåéñòâèòåëüíî ðåøèòñÿ - äàñò òåáå õîðîøóþ çàòðåùèíó, ïîøëåò ê ÷åðòÿì íó è çàîäíî äåéñòâèòåëüíî â ñóä íà íàñ ïîäàñò. Õîòÿ ýòî íå òàê âàæíî. Ïðîñòî åñëè îíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî òàêàÿ çàìå÷àòåëüíàÿ êàê òû, äóðèëî, ìíå òóò âòîëêîâûâàåøü… Æàëêî áóäåò…   
  
- À òû ÷òî ïðåäëàãàåøü?! – ñíîâà ñïðîñèë Ôðåä.   
  
- Äàé-êà ïîäóìàòü… - Äæîðäæ ïðèãëàäèë âîëîñû è ïîñòàâèë áóòûëêó íà ñòîë, ïîïóòíî ñòîëêíóâ ñ íåãî íîãè áðàòà â íå÷èùåíûõ áîòèíêàõ èç äîðîãîé äðàêîíüåé êîæè. 


	3. 3

3.  
  
Ñåðäèòî áðîñèâ ðàñ÷åñêó íà òóìáó, Ñýäè ñ ïðåçðåíèåì ïîñìîòðåëà íà ñâîå îòðàæåíèå.  
  
- Äóðà, - ñêàçàëà îíà.  
  
- Ñàìà òàêàÿ, - îòîçâàëîñü çåðêàëî.  
  
- Äà ÿ íå î òåáå. ß î ñåáå. Êàêîé-òî êîøìàð. Ïîëíàÿ äóðà. Ñîâåðøåííî ðàçó÷èëàñü îáùàòüñÿ ñ ëþäüìè.«ß íè÷åì îñîáåííûì íå âûäåëÿþñü, ÿ àìîðôíà» - ïðîïèùàëà Ñýäè, ñàðêàñòè÷íî ïåðåäðàçíèâàÿ ñàìó ñåáÿ, - Íàäî æ äîäóìàòüñÿ òàêèå âåùè ãîâîðèòü ìóæ÷èíå.   
  
- Íó áûâàåò, - óñòàëî îòîçâàëîñü çåðêàëî, - à ÷åãî çà ìóæ÷èíêà?  
  
- Ýõ… êðàñèâûé, áîãàòûé, èçáàëîâàííûé… Â îáùåì ñîâñåì ìíå íå ïàðà. ß ñ òàêèìè ðÿäîì ñîâñåì òåðÿþñü. Õîòÿ… ÿ ñ ëþáûì ìóæ÷èíîé òåðÿþñü. ß íå óìåþ ñ íèìè...   
  
- Íå ïîíèìàþ. Òû æå âðîäå íè÷åãî, - çàìåòèëî çåðêàëî, è ïîòîïòàëîñü íà íîæêàõ â âèäå ëüâèíûõ ëàï, óñòðàèâàÿñü ïîóäîáíåå.   
  
- ß-òî íè÷åãî? Òû ìíå âñåãäà ëüñòèøü. Íî òû æå ïðîñòî çåðêàëî.   
  
- Íó çíàåòå ëè ìèëî÷êà! ß íå ïîëüùó – íèêòî íå ïîëüñòèò, - èñêðåííî îáèäåëîñü çåðêàëî, - Òîëüêî òåáå áû ñòèëü îäåæäû ïîìåíÿòü. À òî îäåâàåøüñÿ âî âñå ñåðîå, ÿ àæ òóñêíåþ îò ýòîãî. È íåìíîæêî ïðè÷åñêó ïîäïðàâèòü. Ñîâñåì çà ñîáîé íå ñëåäèøü. À òàê òû – òî, ÷òî íàäî. Áåñïîëåçíûå êàêèå-òî íåîáîñíîâàííûå êîìïëåêñû ó òåáÿ.   
  
Íî Ñýäè óæå íå ñëóøàëà. Îíà óëåãëàñü â êðîâàòü, ïîäëîæèâ ëàäîíü ïîä ùåêó.  
  
È ïðîäîëæèëà çàíèìàòüñÿ ñàìîáè÷åâàíèåì.  
  
«Íàâåðíîå, ñ÷èòàåò ìåíÿ êàêîé-òî ïðîñòóøêîé. Ñåé÷àñ âîò, íåáîñü, ñèäèò è ðàññêàçûâàåò ñâîèì áðàòüÿì, è îíè íàäî ìíîé ñìåþòñÿ. Ìàíòèêîðà ðàçäåðè… íó ïî÷åìó ÿ íå ñêàçàëà íåò! Èç ýòîãî âñå ðàâíî íè÷åãî íå âûéäåò. Òîëüêî îäíî óíèæåíèå. ß íåóäà÷íèöà… Íåóäà÷íèöà… Íî êàêèå æå ó íåãî ãëàçà. Íåóæåëè ãëàçà óìåþò âðàòü?»   
  
- Ñàðà, ñõîäèøü ñî ìíîé ïîîáåäàòü?  
  
- Ïðîñòè, íå ìîãó. Ìåíÿ ñåãîäíÿ ïðèãëàñèëè íà ëàí÷.  
  
Àëèñèÿ ïðèñåëà ðÿäîì è ñ íåñêðûâàåìûì èíòåðåñîì âïåðèëà â íåå âçãëÿä.  
  
- ×òî òû ñìîòðèøü? – ñïðîñèëà Ñýäè ÷åðåç ïàðó ñåêóíä.  
  
- Íó ðàññêàæè õîòü êòî. Êòî-íèáóäü èç íàøèõ? Íàâåðíîå, Ìþððåé?   
  
- Íåò… òû åãî íå çíàåøü. Îäèí ìîëîäîé… ïðåäïðèíèìàòåëü.  
  
- Äà?! Ñåðüåçíî? Ïðåäïðèíèìàòåëü?! Çíà÷èò áîãàòûé? Íó ðàññêàæè ïîæàëóéñòà…   
  
- Íó êàê… ïîçíàêîìèëèñü â÷åðà. Çîâóò åãî Ôðåä. Ôðåä Óèçëè.  
  
Àëèñèÿ îòêðûëà ðîò îò óäèâëåíèÿ.   
  
- Òû ÷òî, ñåðüåçíî?!  
  
- Äà ÷åãî òû òàêèå âîïðîñû çàäàåøü! Ñåðüåçíî, äà… ß íàâåðíîå, óæàñíî âûãëÿæó, - ïîìîòàëà ãîëîâîé Ñýäè, -Äåíü ñåãîäíÿ áåñïîêîéíûé… È ïîíåäåëüíèê ê òîìó æå.  
  
- Ýòî òîò Ôðåä Óèçëè, ó êîòîðîãî ìàãàçèí øóòîê è ðîçûãðûøåé?  
  
- Îí. Âû çíàêîìû?  
  
- Øóòèøü! Ìû ó÷èëèñü âìåñòå! Â îäíîé êîìàíäå â êâèääè÷ èãðàëè!   
  
Òåïåðü óæå ïðèøëî âðåìÿ Ñýäè îæèâèòüñÿ.  
  
- È êàê îí? Â íåãî ïðàâäà âñå äåâóøêè áûëè âëþáëåíû?  
  
- Íó íå çíàþ, êàê âñå, à âîò Àíäæåëèíå íðàâèëñÿ, îíà áûëà êàïèòàíîì êîìàíäû. È Ëþñèëü, êîòîðàÿ ñî ìíîé ó÷èëàñü, òîæå îò íåãî ñ óìà ñõîäèëà. Îí âå÷íî âñåõ ïðèêàëûâàë, âå÷åðèíêè ó íàñ óñòðàèâàë. Ïîòîì íà ïîñëåäíåì êóðñå, êîãäà áûëà Àìáðèäæ, îíà çàïðåòèëà åìó èãðàòü â êâèääè÷, è îíè ñ áðàòîì áåæàëè èç øêîëû. Ñòðàííî, ÷òî òû åãî íå ïîìíèøü. Ýòî áûë äîâîëüíî ãðîìêèé ñêàíäàë è âîîáùå…   
  
- Äà ÿ âåäü íå õîäèëà íà êâèääè÷ íèêîãäà. À âñåõ ñòóäåíòîâ ðàçâå óïîìíèøü… Èõ æå áûëî äîáðûå äâå ñîòíè. È ïîòîì, ÿ êàê-òî âñåãäà â ñòîðîíå äåðæàëàñü…  
  
- Ýòî òî÷íî, - óñìåõíóëàñü Àëèñèÿ, è ïîäìèãíóëà åé, - íó ëàäíî, óäà÷è. Ïîòîì ðàññêàæåøü!   
  
Ñýäè âåñüìà ÿñíî îùóòèëà, ÷òî åå áðîñàåò â äðîæü. Ñòðàííî, â÷åðà òàêîãî íå áûëî. Âïðî÷åì, åñëè ñåáÿ íàêðóòèøü, è áóäåøü ïîëíî÷è äóìàòü î êîì-òî, è íå òàêîå ìîæåò ñëó÷èòüñÿ…  
  
Îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü ó ìàãàçèíà Óèçëè, êàê îíè è óñëîâèëèñü, è ïîñòàðàëàñü âçÿòü ñåáÿ â ðóêè. Ðóêè õîäèëè õîäóíîì. ×åðåç ìèíóòó ïîÿâèëñÿ Ôðåä – îíà íå âèäåëà, îòêóäà îí ïðèøåë, âèäèìî, íå èç ìàãàçèíà. Îí óëûáíóëñÿ åé è ñíîâà ïîöåëîâàë åå ðóêó… Ñýäè íå çíàëà, êóäà ñåáÿ äåâàòü îò ñòûäà. Ôðåä ïðîòÿíóë åé ðîçó. Îíà âçÿëà ñ ëåãêèì áëàãîäàðñòâåííûì êèâêîì, ñòàðàÿñü ñêðûòü, ÷òî ðóêè äðîæàò.  
  
- ß áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî òû íå ïðèäåøü, - ñêàçàë îí, - Åñëè ÷òî – ïðîñòè, ïîæàëóéñòà, çà â÷åðàøíåå.  
  
- ×òî ïðîùàòü? – ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè Ñýäè, èçî âñåõ ñèë ïðÿ÷à óäèâëåíèå. Îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî âûãëÿäåë ñìóùåííûì.   
  
- Áûòü ìîæåò, ÷òî-òî è åñòü, - ñêàçàë îí, è êàêèì-òî ñòðàííî íåëîâêèì è ðîáêèì äâèæåíèåì óáðàë ïðÿäü òåìíî-êàøòàíîâûõ âîëîñ ñ åå ëèöà. Ñýäè âçäðîãíóëà îò åãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ. Êàê áóäòî ýëåêòðè÷åñêèé ðàçðÿä… íåò, ãëóïîñòè.  
  
- Êóäà òû õî÷åøü ïîéòè? – íåîæèäàííî ñïðîñèë îí, íàðóøàÿ íåëîâêóþ ïàóçó.  
  
- ß äóìàëà, ìû ïîéäåì òóäà æå, êóäà è â÷åðà, - îíà ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè è òóò æå íà÷àëà ðóãàòüñÿ íà ñåáÿ çà ýòó èäèîòñêóþ ôðàçó. «Íå-ó-äà÷-íè-öà!!!»   
  
- Ìíå íå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî òåáå òàì òàê óæ ïîíðàâèëîñü… Ïîýòîìó ÿ õî÷ó ÷òîáû òû âûáðàëà ñàìà.   
  
- À òû íå ïðîòèâ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîîáåäàòü ìîðîæåíûì? – ïðåäëîæèëà Ñýäè, ïðåâîçìîãàÿ ñòðàõ è ðîáîñòü.   
  
Ôðåä ïðîñèÿë è Ñýäè â ýòîò ìîìåíò ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí ïîõîæ íå íà õèùíîãî èãðèâîãî êîòà, êàê â÷åðà, à íà äîáðîãî ðåáåíêà. ×òî-òî â íåì áûëî ñòðàííîå… èíîå… íåïîíÿòíîå…   
  
- ß î÷åíü äàæå çà. ß îáîæàþ ñëàäêîå!   
  
- ×åãî æå òû â÷åðà íå ñêàçàë? Òîãäà ïîøëè ê Ôîíòåñêüþ!   
  
Ôðåä, íà ìèíóòó çàìåðåâ, âçÿë ó íåå èç ðóê ðîçó, îòëîìèë áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü ñòåáëÿ, ïðåæäå ÷åì îíà óñïåëà ÷òî-òî âîçðàçèòü, è âîòêíóë öâåòîê åé â âîëîñû çà óõîì.  
  
- Òû î÷åíü êðàñèâàÿ, - ñêàçàë îí è ñîâåðøåííî ïî-äåòñêè ïîêðàñíåë, - À òàê – åùå êðàñèâåé.   
  
~*~  
  
Ñýäè ñìåÿëàñü.   
  
- Íó âîò, à ïîòîì ïðèøëîñü ïèòü êàêóþ-òî ãàäîñòü, âîíÿëà òóõëÿòèíîé, íå ê ñòîëó áóäåò ñêàçàíî. Íî ïåðåä ýòèì áîðîäû êîíå÷íî îáðèëè... âûêèíóëè, ãàäû, ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü? Øèêàðíûå áûëè áîðîäû! Íàäî áûëî èç íèõ øèíüîíû ñäåëàòü èëè ïîä ñòåêëî – íà ïàìÿòü! Õîòÿ êîíå÷íî âñå ýòî òîãî ñòîèëî… ðèñê… ñòîèëî ïîïûòàòüñÿ.   
  
Ñýäè óòåðëà ñëåçû è áåññèëüíî õîõîòíóëà â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç.  
  
- Êîøìàð! È êàê ÿ ìîãëà âñå ýòî ïðîïóñòèòü!  
  
- Äà óæ… ìû ïðÿìî äâà áðàòà-àêðîáàòà áûëè.   
  
- À îí òâîé ìëàäøèé áðàò èëè ñòàðøèé?  
  
- Äæîðäæ? Íó îí… â îáùåì ìëàäøèé. Ýýý… à òâîÿ ñåñòðà? Íàìíîãî ñòàðøå?  
  
- Íà äåñÿòü ëåò, - ñêàçàëà Ñýäè, - òàê ÷òî, ìîæíî ñ÷èòàòü, ó ìåíÿ äâå ìàòåðè. Îáå îäèíàêîâî ñèëüíî ëþáÿò ïîó÷àòü. Îñîáåííî êîãäà ÿ ó÷èëàñü â øêîëå… õîòÿ ñåé÷àñ íå ëó÷øå. Õîòÿ áåñïîëåçíî. Èç ìåíÿ âñå ðàâíî íè÷åãî òîëêîâîãî íå ïîëó÷èëîñü è íå ïîëó÷èòñÿ.  
  
- Íå ãîâîðè òàê, - îí çàìîòàë ãîëîâîé, - òû çàìå÷àòåëüíàÿ. Îé, òû ïåðåïà÷êàëàñü â ìîðîæåíîì! Âîò çäåñü, - Ôðåä ïåðåãíóëñÿ ÷åðåç ñòîë è ñîìêíóë ãóáû íà åå ùåêå.   
  
Ñýäè ôèçè÷åñêè îùóòèëà, êàê ëèöî çàëèâàåòñÿ êðàñêîé.   
  
- Ïðîñòè, - ñêàçàë îí è òîí äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûë èçâèíÿþùèéñÿ, - íå óäåðæàëñÿ.  
  
Îíà èçäàëà íå÷òî, ïîõîæåå íà ñìåøîê.  
  
- Êàêîé-òî òû ñåãîäíÿ… äðóãîé.  
  
- Äðóãîé?! Êàêîé òàêîé äðóãîé? – ïåðåïðîñèë îí, ÷åðåñ÷óð óñåðäíî äîñêðåáàÿ ìîðîæåíîå ïî ñòåíêàì ìèñî÷êè.  
  
- Òðîãàòåëüíûé ÷òî ëè… Äîáðûé, ðàñïîëàãàþùèé…ß äóìàëà òû ñîâñåì èíîé. Ïðîñòè. Âèäèìî, ïåðâîå âïå÷àòëåíèå áûëî íåâåðíûì. Ýòî ÿ äîëæíà áûëà ïîïðîñèòü ó òåáÿ ïðîùåíèÿ.   
  
- Çàáàâíî… à êàêîå áûëî ïåðâîå âïå÷àòëåíèå? ×òî ÿ ñàìîäîâîëüíûé íàãëûé èíäþê?   
  
Ñýäè ñíîâà õèõèêíóëà.  
  
- Íåò æå…  
  
- Äà ëàäíî, ÷åãî óæ òàì, - îí ìàõíóë ðóêîé, - òàêîé è åñòü.   
  
«Äàâíî ÿ òàê õîðîøî ñåáÿ íå ÷óâñòâîâàëà… È ÷åãî ÿ áîÿëàñü?!»   
  
- Íó ëàäíî, - îí ïîëîæèë äåíüãè íà ñòîë è âñòàë, - ÿ âîò ìîãó íå òîðîïèòüñÿ, à òåáå ïîðà.  
  
Ñýäè ñïîõâàòèëàñü è âñêî÷èëà.  
  
- Î Ìåðëèí, óæå íà÷àëî òðåòüåãî! Íó è çàñèäåëèñü ìû!  
  
- À ÿ è íå çàìåòèë…   
  
- È ÿ òîæå. Ïðîñòè.  
  
- Íèêîãäà íå ïðîñè ó ìåíÿ ïðîùåíèÿ áîëüøå. Íèêîãäà, ñëûøèøü?  
  
Îí ðåçêî âçÿë åå çà ðóêó è ïîöåëîâàë âíóòðåííþþ ñòîðîíó ëàäîíè.   
  
- Ìàëûø…. – ïðîøåïòàë Ôðåä. Ñýäè ïîääàëàñü ñåêóíäíîìó ïîðûâó è îáíÿëà åãî.  
  
- Ôðåä, ñïàñèáî, ó ìåíÿ òåïåðü òàêîå õîðîøåå íàñòðîåíèå… Òû ïðîñòî ÷óäåñíûé ÷åëîâåê.  
  
- Íó ÷òî òû, Ñýäè… Íà ñàìîì äåëå ÿ… - îí íå çàêîí÷èë ôðàçó. Â åãî ãëàçàõ ïîÿâèëñÿ íàëåò ãðóñòè, îí ïîãëàäèë Ñýäè ïî âîëîñàì è íàêîíåö íåõîòÿ îòïóñòèë åå, - Îáåùàþ, òåïåðü áåðó íà ñåáÿ òâîå õîðîøåå íàñòðîåíèå!   
  
- Áåðåøü íà ñåáÿ? Òî åñòü…  
  
- Êîíå÷íî ìû âñòðåòèìñÿ… Õî÷åøü?  
  
- Õî÷ó! – îòîçâàëàñü îíà áåç ðàçäóìèé, è íà ýòîò ðàç åé è â ãîëîâó íå ïðèøëî áû ñêàçàòü «íåò».   
  
- Òîãäà… êàê ñåãîäíÿ. Â òî æå âðåìÿ íà òîì æå ìåñòå.   
  
- Ôðåä..  
  
-Äà?  
  
- Ñïàñèáî.  
  
- Íå çà ÷òî, ìàëûø…. Íå áëàãîäàðè ìåíÿ…   
  
Ñýäè õîäèëà ïî îôèñó òóäà-ñþäà, ðàñêëàäûâàÿ áóìàãè, è ïåëà. Ïðîñòåíüêóþ ìåëîäèþ èç ïåñíè «Ãðåìó÷èõ âîëûíîê», êîòîðàÿ èãðàëà ïî ðàäèî, ïîêà îíè ñ Ôðåäîì ñèäåëè â êàôå.   
  
- The daylight's fading slowly but time with you is standing still, I'm waiting for you only, the slightest touch and I feel weak...   
  
Àëèñèÿ ìåæäó òåì êðóòèëà ãîëîâîé èç ñòîðîíû â ñòîðîíó, ïûòàÿñü óñëåäèòü çà åå ëèõîðàäî÷íîé áåãîòíåé è ïîäïèëèâàëà íîãòè.  
  
- ß òàê ïîíèìàþ, âñå ïðîøëî óñïåøíî? – óñìåõàÿñü, ñïðîñèëà îíà.   
  
- Go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless, tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny this loving feeling... – áûëî åé îòâåòîì.   
  
- ßñíî, - ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî êèâíóëà Àëèñèÿ è ïðîäîëæèëà äåëàòü ñåáå ìàíèêþð. Ñýäè ïåëà… Îíà áðîñèëà íà ñåáÿ âçãëÿä â çåðêàëî íàä ó êíèæíîãî øêàôà. Ó íåå áëåñòåëè ãëàçà. Îíà íå ïîìíèëà, êîãäà ó íåå â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç áëåñòåëè ãëàçà.   
  
Îí ðàñïàõíóë äâåðü ñ ÿðîñòíîé ñèëîé.   
  
- Äîáðûé äåíü, - ïîçäîðîâàëñÿ Ìýäèñîí, ðàáîëåïíî óëûáàÿñü.  
  
Îí íå îòâåòèë. Èç ïîäñîáêè ê íåìó âûñêî÷èë áðàò.  
  
- Íó, íó êàê âñå ïðîøëî?   
  
- Îòìåííî. Ïî-ìîåìó, îíà âëþáèëàñü.  
  
- Êëàññ. Òû ïðîñòî ìîëîäåö. È êàê ýòî òåáå óäàåòñÿ?  
  
- Ãëàâíîå, ÷òîá òåáå íå óäàëîñü çàâòðà âñå èñïîðòèòü, - ïðîöåäèë îí çëîáíî è ñíîâà âûøåë.  
  
Äæîðäæ øåë äîìîé è ïðîêëèíàë âñå íà ñâåòå. È òî, ÷òî ñäåëàë ñåãîäíÿ, è áðàòà è … òî, ÷òî ÷óâñòâîâàë. Âëþáèëàñü ëè îíà íà ñàìîì äåëå – îí íå çíàë. Íî îí îïðåäåëåííî - ïîòåðÿë ãîëîâó.   
  
Â ãîëîâå ïî÷åìó-òî âñïëûëè ñëîâà ïåñíè, êîòîðóþ îí ñëûøàë íå áîëåå ïîëó÷àñà íàçàä:  
  
- And if there's no tomorrow and all we have is here and now, I'm happy just to have you - you're all the love I need somehow...   
  
---------------  
  
ps http://delit.net/music/download.phtml?title_id=8136  
  
;-))) 


	4. 4

Òîïîðíûé ó ìåíÿ ÿçûê èìõî.... ñîïëè, ñîëïè... íó äà ëàäíî...   
  
Ðåñ   
  
4.  
  
Îñåíü íåóìîëèìî íàñòóïàëà. Îñåíü âñåõ öâåòîâ ðàäóãè, îñåíü ðåçâÿùèõñÿ ñðåäè îïàâøèõ ëèñòüåâ äåòåé. Îñåíü òÿæåëîãî òóìàíà, îñåíü äîæäÿ, ïàõíóùåãî èçâåñòêîé.   
  
Îíè êîðìèëè ïåëèêàíîâ â Ñåíò Äæåéìñ Ïàðêå.   
  
Â íàñòóïàþùèõ ñóìåðêàõ, ïîä êðàñíûìè êëåíàìè, áåëîñíåæíûå ïòèöû áûëè íåîïèñóåìî êðàñèâû. È äðóæåñòâåííû. Îíè õîäèëè ñîâñåì ðÿäîì ñ îãðàäîé è æäàëè óãîùåíèÿ.  
  
- Ïî÷åìó òû òàêàÿ ãðóñòíàÿ? Óæå íå ïåðâûé äåíü, - ó÷àñòëèâî ñïðîñèë Ôðåä, îáíèìàÿ åå çà ïëå÷è.   
  
- ß íå çíàþ, - îòîçâàëàñü Ñýäè, îòðûâàÿ åùå êóñî÷åê îò ñäîáíîé áóëêè ñ èçþìîì è áðîñàÿ åãî ïòèöàì – îäèí èç ïåëèêàíîâ, íåóêëþæå õëîïíóâ êðûëüÿìè, ïîäñêî÷èë ê íåìó è ïðîãëîòèë, - â÷åðà ÿ áûëà íàâåðíîå ïðîñòî óñòàâøàÿ, à ñåãîäíÿ… ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî òåáå òóò íå íðàâèòñÿ, - ïðèçíàëàñü îíà.   
  
- ß ëþáëþ ìàããëîâñêèé Ëîíäîí, - ñêàçàë Ôðåä, îäíàêî ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó äîáàâèë, - íî òû ïðàâà, íå ýòó åãî ÷àñòü.   
  
- À êàêóþ?  
  
Ôðåä ïîäìèãíóë è ïîòÿíóë åå çà ðóêó.  
  
- Ïîéäåì, ÿ ïîêàæó.  
  
Ñýäè óñïåëà áðîñèòü ïåëèêàíàì îñòàòîê áóëêè è íà õîäó ñòðÿõíóëà êðîøêè ñ ïëàùà.   
  
- Ôðååååä! Ó áîþñü âûñîòû!  
  
Îí ñìåÿëñÿ. Ñýäè çàêðûëà ãëàçà ðóêàìè è ñæàëàñü â êîìîê, âñåì ñâîèì âèäîì äåìîíñòðèðóÿ ïàíè÷åñêèé ñòðàõ.  
  
- Ñ òàêèì æå óñïåõîì òû áû ìîã ïîñàäèòü ìåíÿ íà ìåòëó!  
  
- Ýýýý, íåò! Òû áû íå äàëàñü! ß æå çíàþ! – óëûáàëñÿ îí, - Íó òû òîëüêî ïîñìîòðè, êàê ïðåêðàñåí Ëîíäîí, - îí ìàõíóë ðóêîé â ñòîðîíó ïîòðÿñàþùåãî âèäà, êîòîðûé îòêðûâàëñÿ ñ ×åðòîâà Êîëåñà.   
  
Ñýäè çàõíûêàëà.  
  
- Àààà!!! ß òåáÿ óáüþ, Ôðåä!!! – è ñîãíóëàñü, óïðÿòàâ ëèöî â ïîëàõ ïëàùà.  
  
Ôðåä ÷ìîêíóë åå â ìàêóøêó. Îò íåîæèäàííîñòè Ñýäè ïîäñêî÷èëà è – ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, à ïîòîì âíèç. È çàâîïèëà. Îíè óæå äîâîëüíî âûñîêî ïîäíÿëèñü. Ïîïûòàëàñü ñíîâà çàêðûòü ãëàçà. Íî îí óõâàòèë åå çà ðóêè, íå ïåðåñòàâàÿ äîâîëüíî ñìåÿòüñÿ.  
  
Ñýäè áåçóñïåøíî ñîïðîòèâëÿëàñü – ïðè ýòîì êàáèíêà ðàñêà÷èâàëàñü â âîçäóõå, è åé ñòàíîâèëîñü åùå ñòðàøíåå, íî Ôðåä åå êðåïêî äåðæàë è ïðè ýòîì ïðèãîâàðèâàë:  
  
- À çíàåøü, åñòü òàêàÿ ïðèìåòà. Åñëè ìû ïîöåëóåìñÿ ïðÿìî íà ñàìîé âåðõóøêå, òî íèêîãäà íå ðàññòàíåìñÿ.  
  
Òàê. Ýòî åùå ÷òî òàêîå? Îíè êàê ðàç ïðèáëèæàëèñü ê ñàìîé âûñîêîé òî÷êå àòòðàêöèîíà. Ñýäè çàìåðëà è ïîñìîòðåëà åìó â ãëàçà. «Ýòî è íàçûâàåòñÿ – ëàñêàòü âçãëÿäîì?»   
  
Ëèöî Ôðåäà ìåäëåííî, ìó÷èòåëüíî ìåäëåííî, ïðèáëèæàëîñü ê åå ëèöó.  
  
- Òû áîèøüñÿ âûñîòû. Íî òû æå íå áîèøüñÿ ìåíÿ, - ïðîøåïòàë îí, è Ñýäè ñäàëàñü. Ñî âçäîõîì îíà ïîòÿíóëàñü ê åãî ãóáàì è çàñòîíàëà – êàê ñëàäêî îí ïîöåëîâàë åå… Íåòîðîïëèâî è ãîðÿ÷î… Îíà ïðèîòêðûëà ãóáû è âïóñòèëà åãî ÿçûê. Ñóìàñøåñòâèå. Åé íå õîòåëîñü, ÷òîáû ýòî êîí÷àëîñü. Êîãäà îíè íàêîíåö îòîðâàëèñü äðóã îò äðóãà, îò çåìëè èõ îòäåëÿëî âñåãî íåñêîëüêî ìåòðîâ.   
  
Êîãäà òðåíèå êàáèíêè î ïîñàäî÷íóþ ïëîùàäêó êà÷íóëî åå, Ñýäè íàêîíåö îïîìíèëàñü. Ôðåä, íå ïåðåñòàâàÿ óëûáàòüñÿ óëûáêîé ñûòîãî êîòà, ïîäàë åé ðóêó.   
  
- Òû â ïîðÿäêå?   
  
Îíà ïîìîòàëà ãîëîâîé, ïûòàÿñü èçáàâèòü îò îöåïåíåíèÿ.   
  
- ß… äà… ß â ïîðÿäêå.  
  
- Îòëè÷íî. Íî Àïîêàëèïñèñ åùå íå íàñòàë! Òàê ÷òî ïîêà íåò íóæäû ñïàñàòü æåíùèí è äåòåé! Âïåðåä! – è îí ñíîâà ïîòÿíóë åå çà ñîáîé, Ñýäè ÷óòü íå ñïîòêíóëàñü.  
  
- Êóäà, Ôðåä?   
  
- Òû õîòü ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü ñåáå ñêîëüêî òóò àòòðàêöèîíîâ! Ìû èõ âñå îáîéäåì! – âîñêëèêíóë îí òîíîì ðàäîñòíîãî ðåáåíêà. Ñýäè ïðîñòîíàëà.  
  
Àãà, âîò è ïðèçåìëèëèñü.   
  
- Ñýýýäè! – Ôðåä îñòàíîâèëñÿ è ïîòðÿñ åå çà ïëå÷è, - ïðåêðàòè ãðóñòèòü, ïðåêðàòè äóìàòü, ÷òî òû ÷òî-òî äåëàåøü íå òàê, ïðåêðàòè ðâàòüñÿ ê äîæäþ è ðåêå, ïîêðûòîé ïëåíêîé áåíçèíà! Âåñåëèñü, ñîëíöå ìîå!  
  
Ôðåä ïîäõâàòèë åå çà òàëèþ ëåãêî, êàê òðîñòèíêó, ïîäíÿë íàä ñîáîé – îíà çàâèçæàëà è, ê åãî óäèâëåíèþ, íàêîíåö çàñìåÿëàñü è, îïóñêàÿ âíèç, ñíîâà ïîöåëîâàë. Ó Ñýäè çàêðóæèëàñü ãîëîâà ïîõóæå, ÷åì íà ÷åðòîâîì êîëåñå.  
  
À èç äèíàìèêà ðÿäîì ñ ÷åðòîâûì êîëåñîì ðàçäàâàëàñü çàäîðíàÿ ìåëîäèÿ «Ãðåìó÷èõ Âîëûíîê» ïîä íàçâàíèåì «No more cry».  
  
«Ãðåìó÷èå íàñ ïðîñòî ïðåñëåäóþò!» - äóìàëà îíà, ñìàõèâàÿ ñ ìûñëåé ïîñëåäíèå îñòàòêè äèñêîìôîðòà.   
  
- Íå áîéñÿ. Íàì íå ïðèäåòñÿ öåëîâàòüñÿ íà êàæäîì àòòðàêöèîíå, - ñêàçàë îí ñ ïðèòâîðíîé ìàñêîé óæàñà. Íî Ñýäè âñòàëà íà öûïî÷êè è ÷ìîêíóëà åãî â íîñ.  
  
- Î íåò. Ìîé öåëîìóäðåííûé íîñèê áûë òîëüêî ÷òî ëèøåí äåâñòâåííîñòè… - çàíûë Ôðåä, ñîñòðîèâ óìèëüíóþ ãðèìàñó. Ñýäè ðàññìåÿëàñü…   
  
~*~  
  
- Íó? – ïîèíòåðåñîâàëîñü çåðêàëî, ïî÷åñûâàÿ íèæíþþ ïîëêó òðþìî ëåâîé íîæêîé.   
  
- ×åãî íó? – ðÿâêíóëà Ñýäè, - ÷åãî-òî òû áîëòëèâîå ñòàëî â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ.  
  
- Íó … çíàåòå ëè, äîðîãóøà! - îáèäåëîñü çåðêàëî è ñîáðàëîñü ïîâîðà÷èâàòüñÿ ê ñòåíêå.  
  
- Ý, êóäà, êóäà! Ìíå åùå ïðè÷åñàòüñÿ íàäî!   
  
- À íå÷åãî íà ìåíÿ ãîëîñ ïîâûøàòü! ß òîëüêî õîòåëî ïîèíòåðåñîâàòüñÿ, ÷òî ó òåáÿ òàì ïðîèñõîäèò è ÷òî çàñòàâèëî òåáÿ ñìåíèòü ñåðûé öâåò íà ñèíèé è êðàñíûé, äà.   
  
- Íó…  
  
- Âîò! Âîò! ×òî íó? Íó ÷òî íó? – ïåðåäðàçíèëî çåðêàëî è ñíîâà ïî÷åñàëî íèæíþþ ïîëêó, íà ýòîò ðàç ñîñåäíþþ, - Çóäèò… ×åãî-òî ìîëü ó ìåíÿ òàì êàæåòñÿ çàâåëàñü… Ñòàðåþ…   
  
- Íó… â îáùåì… ÿ ñ íèì âñòðå÷àþñü. Îí ìíå íðàâèòñÿ.   
  
- À òû åìó? – ìå÷òàòåëüíî ñïðîñèëî çåðêàëî, è äàæå ïåðåñòàëî ÷åñàòüñÿ.  
  
- ß äàæå íå çíàþ… Ïîíèìàåøü, êîãäà ìû âñòðå÷àëèñü â ïîíåäåëüíèê, îí áûë ñîâñåì äðóãîé. Äîáðûé òàêîé, òðîãàòåëüíûé. Âñå âðåìÿ ñïðàøèâàë ÷åãî ìíå õî÷åòñÿ. È âñå âðåìÿ êðàñíåë. Âî âòîðíèê îí îòìåíèë âñòðå÷ó. À â ñðåäó îí ñíîâà áûë íàãëûé è ïîñòîÿííî êàêèå-òî øóòî÷êè îòïóñêàë. Ñåãîäíÿ ÿ ïîïûòàëàñü åãî çàïèõíóòü â òàêóþ îáñòàíîâêó, ãäå ìîæíî ñíîâà âñïîìíèòü î òîì, ÷òî òû ðîìàíòèê, íî íà íåãî íå ïîäåéñòâîâàëî. Ïîòàùèë ìåíÿ â ïàðê ðàçâëå÷åíèé. Õîòÿ òàì áûëî âåñåëî. Âîîáùå ñ íèì âåñåëî. Îí ïðèêîëüíûé. Íî êàê ðåáåíîê èíîãäà, - Ñýäè õèõèêíóëà.   
  
- Íó è ÷òî! Òåáå æèçíåííî íåîáõîäèìî âåñåëèòüñÿ!   
  
~*~   
  
-Âåñåëèòüñÿ òåáå íåîáõîäèìî, - çàêèâàëà Àëèñèÿ, íàêëàäûâàÿ ñåáå ñàëàò.  
  
-Äà ÷òî æ âû âñå êàê ñãîâîðèëèñü! – âîñêëèêíóëà Ñýäè.  
  
-Ýòî êòî ýòî ìû?  
  
-Íó òû è åùå…. Îäíà çíàêîìàÿ… – Ñýäè íå ðåøèëàñü ïðèçíàòüñÿ â òîì, ÷òî ïî âå÷åðàì âåäåò äîâåðèòåëüíûå áåñåäû ñ ñîáñòâåííûì çåðêàëîì. Õîòÿ ìíîãèå è òàê áûëè íå áåç ïðè÷èí óâåðåíû, ÷òî ó íåå íåò áëèçêèõ äðóçåé.   
  
-Íó êîíå÷íî æå íå Ýëèçàáåò.  
  
-Íå Ýëèçàáåò, - ñîãëàñèëàñü Ñýäè, âñïîìèíàÿ ñ íåïðèÿçíüþ êàê ñåñòðà ñ óòðà óïàêîâûâàëà î÷åðåäíóþ êîðîáêó ñî ñëàäîñòÿìè äëÿ Ìèò÷åëëà è âåøàëà íà ñèïóõó, äëÿ êîòîðîé ýòà íîøà áûëà ÿâíî âåëèêà, - åé âîîáùå íåò äåëà äî ìîåé ëè÷íîé æèçíè. Îíà äóìàåò, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ åå ïðîñòî íåò.  
  
-Íó è? Âû âñòðåòèòåñü ñíîâà?  
  
-×òî? À? À… íó äà, êîíå÷íî… ìû äîãîâîðèëèñü íà ñóááîòó.   
  
-Äà óæ, Ôðåä âñåãäà óìåë âåñåëèòü. Èíîãäà äàæå ñëèøêîì, - ôèëîñîôñêè çàìåòèëà Àëèñèÿ è ïðèíÿëàñü çà ñàëàò.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
- Ïîñëóøàé, Ôðåääè, - Äæîðäæ ïðèñåë çà ñòîë è ïðèíÿëñÿ êîâûðÿòü ïàëüöåì äûðêó â ñêàòåðòè. Ôðåä, íàïåâàÿ ïîä íîñ ÷òî-òî, âîçèëñÿ ñ òåñòîì: Äæîðäæ íå áåç åõèäñòâà çàìåòèë ïðî ñåáÿ, ÷òî áðàòó ê ëèöó áåëûé êóõîííûé ôàðòó÷åê.  
  
- À? – îòîçâàëñÿ åãî áëèçíåö.  
  
- ß íàñ÷åò òâîåé ïîäðóãè… Ñàðû…   
  
- ×åãî? – Ôðåä, ïî-ïðåæíåìó íå ãëÿäÿ íà áðàòà, çàïóñòèë ðóêó â áàíêó ñ âàðåíüåì è ñ íàñëàæäåíèåì îáëèçàë ïàëüöû.  
  
- Ñëóøàé, ÿ òåáå âñåãäà äîâåðÿë.   
  
- ß òåáå òîæå, - àâòîìàòè÷åñêè îòîçâàëñÿ Ôðåä.   
  
- Òû ìîé ëó÷øèé äðóã. È ÿ õîòåë òåáå ïðèçíàòüñÿ êîå â ÷åì… Îíà ìíå î÷åíü ïîíðàâèëàñü.  
  
Ôðåä ñ ãðîõîòîì óðîíèë áàíêó íà ïîë. Ðàçóìååòñÿ, îíà ðàçëåòåëàñü íà êóñêè, îáðàçîâàâ ìåäëåííî ðàñòåêàþùóþñÿ ëóæó èç ñòåêëà, ñèðîïà è ÿãîä ìàëèíû.   
  
- Òû íà ÷òî ýòî íàìåêàåøü? – âûòåðåâ ðóêè îá ôàðòóê, îí ïðèñåë çà ñòîë ðÿäîì ñ áðàòîì.   
  
- Äà ÿ íå íàìåêàþ… ß ïðÿìî ïðîøó. ß áû ñ íåé õîòåë åùå ðàç âñòðåòèòüñÿ.   
  
- À íå æèðíî?   
  
- Ôðåä, çà òîáîé äîëæîê, - ïîäìèãíóë Äæîðäæ, - à âîò âîçüìó è ðàññêàæó åé âñå.  
  
- Òû íå ïîñìååøü! – çàîðàë Ôðåä.  
  
- Äà ÷òî òû êàêóþ-òî ìåëîäðàìó ðàçûãðûâàåøü! Íó ïîäóìàåøü, âñòðå÷óñü ñ íåé åùå ðàç! Çàâòðà áóäåò êîíöåðò â Ïîðòäàóíå, íà êîòîðûé ÿ õîòåë áû ïîïàñòü. Òû âñå ðàâíî íå ëþáèøü ýòó ãðóïïó…   
  
- Íó âîò è èäè îäèí!   
  
- Ôðåä… ÷åãî òåáå ñòîèò… ß íå ñîáèðàþñü òàùèòü åå â ïîñòåëü.  
  
- Àãà, - óñìåõíóëñÿ Ôðåä, - ïÿòüñîò áàëëîâ Ãðèôôèíäîðó, åñëè åå êòî-íèáóäü ñìîæåò çàòàùèòü â ïîñòåëü.  
  
- Ñïîðèì? – óñìåõàÿñü, ïðåäëîæèë Äæîðäæ.  
  
- Ýýýýý áðàòèøêà! – Ôðåä íåðâè÷åñêè çàìàõàë ïàëî÷êîé, óáèðàÿ ñ ïîëà âàðåíüå è îñêîëêè áàíêè, è Äæîðäæó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî â ñëåäóþùóþ ñåêóíäó áðàò ìîæåò èñïîëüçîâàòü ïàëî÷êó äëÿ êàêîãî-íèáóäü âåñüìà íåõîðîøåãî çàêëÿòüÿ. Ê ïðèìåðó Íåïðîùàåìîãî… - ÷òî-òî òû î÷åíü äàëåêî çàøåë!  
  
- Äà ëàäíî, ÿ øó÷ó! Íå ñîáèðàþñü ÿ…ýýý… Ñïîðèòü òîæå íå ñîáèðàþñü, - íà ýòèõ ñëîâàõ Ôðåä îáëåã÷åííî âçäîõíóë, - ïîòîìó ÷òî çíàþ, ÷òî âûèãðàþ, - Ôðåä îñêàëèëñÿ, - íó òàê ÷òî? Ìîæåò òâîé ëþáèìûé áðàò, ó êîòîðîãî íåò ïîäõîäÿùåé êîìïàíèè, ñâîäèòü òâîþ äåâóøêó íà êîíöåðò? Îáåùàþ, ÷òî åå ïàëüöåì íå òðîíó.  
  
- Ëàäíî, - ñìèðèëñÿ Ôðåä, - à ÷åé êîíöåðò õîòü?  
  
- Ãðåìó÷èõ âîëûíîê! – ñêàçàë Äæîðäæ è øèðîêî, ñ ëèêîâàíèåì, óëûáíóëñÿ. 


	5. 5

Òàê... ß ñêîðî íà÷íó ñàìà ñåáÿ áèòü çà òî, ÷òî ïîñòîÿííî èñïîëüçóþ The Corrs â ñâîèõ ôàíôèêàõ, íå ÿâëÿÿñü ïðè ýòîì èõ ÿðûì ôàíàòîì. Ïðîñòî... Èìõî...   
  
Åñëè áû ÄæÊÐ âûáèðàëà, êàêèõ ðåàëüíûõ ìóçûêàíòîâ ìîæíî âòèñíóòü â åå óíèêàëüíûé ìèð, èìõî Êîððñ áûëè áû åäèíñòâåííûìè, êòî òóäà ïîäîøëè áû èäåàëüíî. Êàê âëèòûå. Âîçìîæíî ýòî ëèøü ãëóïàÿ òåîðèÿ, ðàçâèòàÿ ìîèì âîîáðàæåíèåì è âäîëáëåííàÿ ñàìîé ñåáå. Íî...   
  
Òàê ÷òî è â "Èíãå" îíè áûëè, è òóò, è ðàçóìååòñÿ, â ÎèÇ áóäóò, êóäà óæ ÿ äåíóñü...   
  
Ðåñ  
  
ps ÷åãî-òî ÿ ñîâñåì ñåáå íå íðàâëþñü ñåãîäíÿ... íó ñîâñåì... =\   
  
5.  
  
- À ïî÷åìó îíè âûñòóïàþò ñåãîäíÿ â òàêîì ìàëåíüêîì ãîðîäå? ß íå çíàëà, ÷òî îíè òåáå òîæå íðàâÿòñÿ.  
  
- Ñ íåäàâíåãî âðåìåíè íðàâÿòñÿ, - óëûáíóëñÿ îí, - Íó ÷òî, ãîòîâà?   
  
Ñýäè êèâíóëà.  
  
- Àïàðî Ïîðòäàóí, - ñêàçàëè îíè õîðîì, çàêðûâ ãëàçà è îäíîâðåìåííî èñ÷åçëè ñ Äèàãîí-Àëëåè ñ ëåãêèìè õëîïêàìè.   
  
×åðåç ñåêóíäó îíè óæå áûëè â Ïîðòäàóíå, ñåâåðíîì Èðëàíäñêîì ãîðîäå, íà õîëîäíîì çàáðîøåííîì ïëÿæå; âåñåëî áîëòàÿ, îíè âûøëè íà øîññå è íàïðàâèëèñü ê òîìó ìåñòó, ãäå íà îòêðûòîì âîçäóõå äîëæåí áûë íà÷àòüñÿ êîíöåðò. Äëÿ ñåíòÿáðÿ â Ñåâåðíîé Èðëàíäèè ñòîÿëà î÷åíü õîðîøàÿ ïîãîäà, íå ñëèøêîì ñèëüíûé âåòåð ñ ìîðÿ è âå÷åðíåå ñîëíöå íà íåáå, ïî÷òè íå çàìóòíåííîì îáëàêàìè.  
  
Áîëüøàÿ ïëîùàäêà, îãîðîæåííàÿ ñî âñåõ ñòîðîí, ñ îäíèìè òîëüêî âîðîòàìè, ïðåäíàçíà÷àëàñü äëÿ ïóáëèêè, è òàì íå áûëî ñèäÿ÷èõ ìåñò. Ïðåîäîëåâ íåñóùåñòâåííóþ ïðåãðàäó â âèäå äâóõ ãðîìèë, ïðîâåðÿâøèõ áèëåòû, îíè îêàçàëèñü çà îãðàäîé, ñðåäè ïîïèâàâøèõ ïèâî èç áàíîê ìàããëîâ, îæèäàâøèõ êîíöåðòà. Ó ñöåíû, ÷òî áûëà â îäíîì èç êîíöîâ ýòîé ïëîùàäêè, óæå ñêîïèëîñü î÷åíü ìíîãî íàðîäà, íî Äæîðäæ ðåøèë, ÷òî áëèçêî ê ñöåíå îíè ïðîáèðàòüñÿ íå áóäóò.   
  
Êîíöåðò íà÷àëñÿ ñ íåáîëüøèì îïîçäàíèåì, íî ìóçûêàíòîâ òàê æäàëè, ÷òî íèêòî íå æàëîâàëñÿ. Íàêîíåö íà ñöåíó âûøåë Äæèì ñ ãèòàðîé – íà ìàããëîâñêèõ êîíöåðòàõ îíà çàìåíÿëà åìó âîëûíêó, çà íèì ïîä ãðîìêèå âîïëè îäîáðåíèÿ âûáåæàëà Êýðîëàéí â îñëåïèòåëüíî áåëîé áëóçêå, êàçàâøåéñÿ ÿðêèì ïÿòíîì ñâåòà íà ôîíå ÷åðíîé ñöåíû è äèíàìèêîâ, ïîìàõàëà ðóêîé ïîêëîííèêàì è óñåëàñü çà óäàðíóþ óñòàíîâêó.  
  
Äæîðäæ ïîäìèãíóë Ñýäè.  
  
- Ìàãëû íèêîãäà áû íå çàìåòèëè ýòîãî! – ñêàçàë îí åé íà óõî, èíà÷å ñðåäè ãðîìêèõ êðèêîâ îíà áû åãî ïðîñòî íå óñëûøàëà, - Ïîñìîòðè, îíà èãðàåò íà áàðàáàíàõ âîëøåáíûìè ïàëî÷êàìè!   
  
Ñýäè ïîäíÿëà áðîâè, âûðàæàÿ ýòèì ñâîå óäèâëåíèå. Äæîðäæ óëûáíóëñÿ.   
  
- ß ÷èòàë! Ïåðâîêëàññíûå áóêîâûå ïàëî÷êè ñ äðàêîíüèìè æèëàìè, è äåëàë èõ íè êòî èíîé, êàê Îëèâàíäåð è ñûíîâüÿ! Ïðè÷åì ñïåöèàëüíî äëÿ íåå, îáå ïàëî÷êè àáñîëþòíî îäèíàêîâûå. Ðàçóìååòñÿ, î÷åíü ïðî÷íûå, - äîáàâèë îí ñ âèäîì çíàòîêà.   
  
Â ñëåäóþùóþ ñåêóíäó çàçâó÷àëà ñêðèïêà, çíàìåíóÿ ïîÿâëåíèå åå îáëàäàòåëüíèöû - âòîðîé ñåñòðû, Øýðîí, è íàêîíåö, ïîä àêêîìïàíåìåíò ñåñòåð è áðàòà, èç-çà äèíàìèêà ñëåâà ïîÿâèëàñü Àíäðåà. Ñâèñò è êðèêè ñòèõëè, Àíäðåà çàïåëà ñâîèì ãëóáîêèì, ìÿãêèì è ëàñêîâûì ãîëîñîì.   
  
Äæîðäæ îáíÿë Ñýäè çà ïëå÷è è óêðàäêîé áðîñèë íà íåå âçãëÿä: îíà âíèìàëà ïåíèþ çíàìåíèòîé âåäüìû-ïðîðèöàòåëüíèöû è óëûáàëàñü. Äà, ïðîðèöàòåëüíèöû… Òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ Äæîðäæ âñïîìíèë, ÷òî Àíäðåà ñëàâèëàñü íå òîëüêî ñâîèì ãîëîñîì è èñòèííî èðëàíäñêîé ìðàìîðíîé êðàñîòîé, íî è äàðîì ïðåäâèäåíèÿ. Ìîæåò ëè òàê áûòü, ÷òî òîãäà ïî ðàäèî, â êàôå Ôîíòåñêüþ, îíà ïðåäñêàçàëà íàì íàøå áóäóùåå, ïîäóìàë îí.   
  
È, áóäòî áû îòâå÷àÿ åìó (Äæîðäæ ãîòîâ áûë ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, ÷òî îíà ïîñìîòðåëà ïðÿìî íà íåãî), Àíäðåà íåñëûøíî îòáèëà ðèòì ëàäîíüþ îá ðóêîÿòêó ìèêðîôîíà è êèâíóëà Êýðîëàéí. Òà óäàðèëà ïî áàðàáàíàì ñ çàäîðîì è ñèëîé.   
  
- Î, ýòî ìîÿ ëþáèìàÿ ïåñíÿ! – âîñêëèêíóëà Ñýäè.  
  
"The daylight's fading slowly..." – çàïåëà Àíäðåà.   
  
- Ìîÿ òîæå, – óëûáíóëñÿ Äæîðäæ.  
  
"But time with you is standing still... "   
  
Ìèíóòó îíè ïðîñòî ñëóøàëè, è äóìàëè îá îäíîì è òîì æå – êîãäà ó äâóõ ëþäåé åñòü ñîâìåñòíîå ïðîøëîå, ïóñòü äàæå òàêîå ìàëåíüêîå è, êàçàëîñü áû, íåçíà÷èòåëüíîå, íîñòàëüãèðîâàòü íå ãðåøíî.   
  
Îíè ïîâåðíóëèñü äðóã ê äðóãó ïî÷òè îäíîâðåìåííî. Îäíîâðåìåííî ñîåäèíèëè ðóêè. Îäíîâðåìåííî ñáëèçèëè ëèöà.   
  
- Ìàëûø, - ïðîøåïòàë Äæîðäæ è ïîöåëîâàë åå ïîä ñâèñò, îáðàùåííûé ñîâñåì íå ê íèì, è çâó÷àíèå ìåëîäèè, êîòîðàÿ, êàçàëîñü, ïðîíèêàëà âíóòðü âñåãî åãî ñóùåñòâà, òàê æå êàê è âñåïîãëîùàþùàÿ íåæíîñòü ê ÍÅÉ. Ñýäè êàçàëàñü åìó ñåé÷àñ ñàìûì ðîäíûì ÷åëîâåêîì, îí îáíèìàë åå, èç ïîñëåäíèõ ñèë ðóãàë ñåáÿ ñàìîãî çà ñåíòèìåíòàëüíîñòü è – íè÷åãî íå ìîã ñäåëàòü. Îí ïî÷òè ïëàêàë îò ýòîé íåæíîñòè. Îòîðâàâøèñü îò åå ãóá, Äæîðäæ ïðèíÿëñÿ ïîêðûâàòü ïîöåëóÿìè åå ùåêè, ëîá, âèñêè, øåþ…   
  
  
  
Ñòðàííîå è ðåçêîå ñòðåêîòàíèå âíåçàïíî îñòàíîâèëî ìóçûêó. È òîëïà êà÷íóëàñü íàçàä âîëíîé, ïîñëûøàëèñü êðèêè – íî ýòî áûëè óæå íå êðèêè îäîáðåíèÿ, à – âîïëè óæàñà. Ñíîâà ñòðåêîòàíèå. Íà ñöåíó íåïîíÿòíî îòêóäà âûñêî÷èëè òðîå êàðàáèíåðîâ è ïîâîëîêëè Àíäðåà è Øýðîí ñî ñöåíû, ïðèêðûâàÿ èõ ñâîèìè òåëàìè.   
  
- Àé ýÐ Ýé! - ñòðàííîå è íåïîíÿòíîå óõó Äæîðäæà è Ñýäè ñî÷åòàíèå áóêâ, ìàãëàì, îäíàêî, ÿâíî áûëî çíàêîìî è çíàêîìî ÷åðåñ÷óð õîðîøî… - Ýòî Àé ýÐ Ýé! – áåç îñòàíîâêè êðè÷àë êòî-òî èç òîëïû, - è åãî ñëîâà òóò æå áûëè çàãëóøåíû èñòîøíûìè âîïëÿìè «Ñâîáîäó Èðëàíäèè!» è íîâîé äîçîé ñòðåêîòàíèÿ – à ýòî áûëî íè ÷òî èíîå êàê ïóëåìåòíàÿ î÷åðåäü.   
  
Íåâàæíî êòî ýòî áûë – Àé Ð Ýé, ïðîòåñòàíòû ëè, êàòîëèêè ëè, íî îíè ðàññòðåëèâàëè òîëïó ñ îïðåäåëåííîé öåëüþ – ðàíèòü êàê ìîæíî áîëüøå íàðîäà. Ëþäè ðàçáåãàëèñü. Ñýäè è Äæîðäæ íå ìîãëè ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò, è îñòàëèñü ñòîÿòü íà ìåñòå – âîêðóã íèõ ÷åðåç ïàðó îáðàçîâàëîñü íåáîëüøîå ïðîñòðàíñòâî. Îíî-òî è ïîçâîëèëî èì óâèäåòü, êàê â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç áðûçíóëà êðîâü âñåãî â íåñêîëüêèõ ìåòðàõ îò íèõ è ìîëîäàÿ æåíùèíà ñ îêðîâàâëåííîé ãîëîâîé óïàëà íàâçíè÷ü. Äæîðäæ, íå äîëãî äóìàÿ, ïîâàëèëñÿ íà çåìëþ, â ïîñëåäíèé ìîìåíò çàìåòèâ, êàê Êýðîëàéí íà ñöåíå ïàäàåò çà óäàðíóþ óñòàíîâêó è åå áåëàÿ áëóçêà ñòðåìèòåëüíî îêðàøèâàåòñÿ â êðàñíûé öâåò, è ïðèêðûë Ñýäè ñâîèì òåëîì. «Ïðîêëÿòûå ìàãëû, ïðîêëÿòûå ìàãëû» - ïîâòîðÿë îí.  
  
Íîâàÿ ïóëåìåòíàÿ î÷åðåäü, íîâûå âîïëè â òîëïå. Ïàíèêà. Äæîðäæ èñïóãàëñÿ, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ èõ ïðèäàâÿò, ïîòîìó ÷òî ëþäè áåæàëè íå â îäíîì íàïðàâëåíèè – ê âîðîòàì, à â ðàçíûå ñòîðîíû, êàê çâåðè âî âðåìÿ ëåñíîãî ïîæàðà, ñáèâàÿ äðóã äðóãà ñ íîã. Íåëüçÿ ëåæàòü íà çåìëå, íåëüçÿ! Îí ïîäñêî÷èë íà êîðòî÷êè, ïðÿ÷à ãîëîâó â ïëå÷àõ, è ïîäíÿë Ñýäè. Òà âñõëèïûâàëà. Âñå åå ëèöî è ðóêè áûëè â ññàäèíàõ – ñëèøêîì óæ ðåçêî îíà óïàëà.   
  
- Ôðåä, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò? ×òî ïðîèñõîäèò? – îíà çàëèâàëàñü ñëåçàìè, à ñëåçû ìåøàëèñü ñ êðîâüþ.  
  
Îí áåç ñëîâ ïîäõâàòèë åå çà ïëå÷è, ïîäíÿë è ïîïûòàëñÿ, íå îòïóñêàÿ åå, íûðíóòü â òîò ïîòîê ëþäåé, êîòîðûé âåðîÿòíåå âñåãî ïëûë ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê âîðîòàì. Îí íå ÷óâñòâîâàë ïèíêîâ îò îðóùèõ ìàãëîâ, íå ÷óâñòâîâàë íè÷åãî. Êðîìå óæàñà.   
  
«Ñâîáîäó Èðëà…» Êëè÷ ðåñïóáëèêàíöà ñòèõ íà ñåðåäèíå, è ñ òðóäîì îáåðíóâøèñü, Äæîðäæ çàìåòèë, ÷òî çà îãðàäîé íà íåãî íàâàëèëàñü öåëàÿ òîëïà êàðàáèíåðîâ. Íî íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî òåððîðèñò áûë ñõâà÷åí, ïàíèêó áûëî óæå íå îñòàíîâèòü. Ñòàðàÿñü ïðèêðûòü Ñýäè îäíîé ðóêîé, äðóãîé îí ðàñòàëêèâàë ëþäåé è ïðîòèñêèâàëñÿ âïåðåä. Íàêîíåö îíè âûáðàëèñü çà âîðîòà. Ýòî ñòîèëî Äæîðäæó äåñÿòêà ñèíÿêîâ. Áîëüøàÿ ÷àñòü ëþäåé â áåññèëèè è óæàñå ðàçáåãàëàñü, íî Ñýäè íå ìîãëà èäòè äàëüøå è ñíîâà óïàëà íà çåìëþ. Îíà ïëàêàëà. Äæîðäæ ïîâàëèëñÿ ðÿäîì ñ íåé íà êîëåíè è îáíÿë åå.  
  
- ×òî… ÷òî… çà÷åì ýòî áûëî? – âñõëèïûâàëà îíà åìó â ïëå÷î.  
  
Äæîðäæ íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë, òîëüêî îáíÿë åå ïîêðåï÷å. Âîëîñû Ñýäè ïîêðûâàë ãóñòîé ñëîé ïûëè, îäåæäà áûëà ïîðâàíà. Âïðî÷åì, îí âûãëÿäåë íå ëó÷øå. Êðîìå òîãî, åãî òðÿñëî ìåëêîé äðîæüþ.   
  
- ß ïîäóìàëà… ÷òî Òîò-êîãî-íåëüçÿ-íàçûâàòü… ÷òî îí âåðíóëñÿ…   
  
- Íå ïëà÷ü, ìàëûø… ýòî ìàãëû… ïðîêëÿòûå ìàãëû… Íè÷åãî… âñå â ïîðÿäêå…   
  
Ïîäíÿâ ðûäàþùóþ Ñýäè íà ðóêè, ëåãêî, êàê ïóøèíêó, Äæîðäæ ïîíåñ åå ïðî÷ü –ïî÷òè áåãîì, òàê áûñòðî, êàê òîëüêî ìîã.   
  
Íà òîì æå ñàìîì ïëÿæå, îòêóäà îíè ïðèøëè, îí íàêîíåö îñòàíîâèëñÿ è àêêóðàòíî îïóñòèë åå. È òîëüêî òîãäà ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê åìó òÿæåëî è êàê ó íåãî òåïåðü áîëÿò ðóêè. «Ýòî õîðîøî, - ïîäóìàë îí, - Åñëè ÿ îùóùàþ ñâîå òåëî, çíà÷èò ñòðàõ îòñòóïàåò. Ýòî õîðîøî… Õîðîøî…»   
  
Ñýäè ñìîòðåëà âîêðóã àáñîëþòíî çàòóìàíåííûì âçãëÿäîì, ñëîâíî íå ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò. Äæîðäæ äîñòàë èç-çà ïàçóõè ïàëî÷êó, âåñüìà óäèâèâøèñü, ÷òî îíà íå ñëîìàëàñü, è ïðèíÿëñÿ çàëå÷èâàòü ññàäèíû íà åå ëèöå. Îíà íå ñîïðîòèâëÿëàñü. Êàçàëîñü, Cýäè âïàëà â ñòóïîð. Â ïåðâûé ðàç â æèçíè Äæîðäæ îáðóãàë ñåáÿ çà òî, ÷òî òàê ïëîõî ó÷èëñÿ – îí íå ìîã âñïîìíèòü çàêëèíàíèå äëÿ âåñåëÿùèõ ÷àð, à îíè áû ñåé÷àñ î÷åíü è î÷åíü ïðèãîäèëèñü.   
  
- Ñýäè… ìèëàÿ… - îí ïîòðÿñ åå çà ïëå÷è, - Âñå êîí÷èëîñü, âñå êîí÷èëîñü, âñå õîðîøî.  
  
Ñýäè ñìîòðåëà åìó â ëèöî – íî êàê áóäòî ñêâîçü íåãî.   
  
Áûòü ìîæåò ÿ ÷åãî-òî íå çíàþ, ïîäóìàë Äæîðäæ, ãëÿäÿ â åå ïîòåðÿííîå è áëåäíîå ëèöî, ìîæåò áûòü ýòî íàïîìíèëî åé î òîì, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü ðàíüøå?   
  
- ×òî ñ òîáîé? – íàêîíåö ñïðîñèë îí, ïîãëàæèâàÿ åå ïî âîëîñàì, - òû ñàìà íå ñâîÿ… óñïîêîéñÿ… òû ïðàâäà èñïóãàëàñü, ÷òî Îí âåðíóëñÿ.  
  
Ê åãî óäèâëåíèþ, Ñýäè óñëûøàëà è ïîíÿëà – îíà ðåçêî êèâíóëà.  
  
- ß âèäåëà åãî… ìíîãî ëåò íàçàä, - îí óáèë ìîåãî ñâîÿêà, - Ïðîñòî êîãäà âñå ýòî íà÷àëîñü… Ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü… ïîêàçàëîñü…   
  
Ñýäè ñíîâà çàïëàêàëà, Äæîðäæ ïðèæàë åå ê ñåáå.  
  
- Ýòî áûëî ìíîãî ëåò íàçàä, ÿ òîãäà åùå ó÷èëàñü â øêîëå, - çàãîâîðèëà îíà ïðèãëóøåííî, åìó â ïëå÷î, âñõëèïûâàÿ, - Îíè ïðèøëè ê íàì äîìîé… ìû ñ ñåñòðîé ñïðÿòàëèñü, ìàìû è ìîåãî ïëåìÿííèêà íå áûëî, îíà óâåçëà ïîêàçûâàòü ðåáåíêà ðîäñòâåííèêàì… Îíè ïðèøëè, è Îí òîæå áûë ñðåäè íèõ… Ìû ñïðÿòàëèñü, ìû óñïåëè, à Äæåðåìè ïîïûòàëñÿ ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ íèìè. Îíè åãî óáèëè… ìû âñå âèäåëè èç êëàäîâêè… Ñëàâà Ìåðëèíó, îíè íå íàøëè íàñ…  
  
- Äæåðåìè? Äæåðåìè ÌàêÄóãàë? Îí áûë òâîé ñâîÿê?  
  
- Äà, - êèâíóëà Ñýäè, ïîñòåïåííî óñïîêàèâàÿñü, êàæåòñÿ åé ïîìîãëî òî, ÷òî îíà âûãîâîðèëàñü.   
  
- Àâðîð Äæåðåìè ÌàêÄóãàë? ß çíàþ ýòó èñòîðèþ. Íå ïëà÷ü, ìàëûø, íå ïëà÷ü… Âñå çàêîí÷èëîñü, à Åãî äàâíî íåò. Îí íå âåðíåòñÿ… Ýòî ïðîñòî ìàãëû, ïðîêëÿòûå ìàãëû.   
  
Ñèäÿ íà ìîêðîì ïåñêå, Äæîðäæ óáàþêèâàë åå, øåïòàë åé êàêèå-òî ëàñêîâûå ñëîâà óñïîêîåíèÿ, à íà áåçìÿòåæíûé õîëîäíûé ïëÿæ îïóñêàëàñü íî÷ü è âñå ñèëüíåå äóë âåòåð…   
  
~*~   
  
Â ïîíåäåëüíèê íà ðàáîòå îíà íàâåëà ñïðàâêè è âûÿñíèëà, ÷òî âî âðåìÿ êîíöåðòà ïîãèáëî ÷åòâåðî, â òîì ÷èñëå îäíà æåíùèíà – íàâåðíÿêà òà ñàìàÿ, êîòîðóþ ìû âèäåëè ïàäàþùåé ñ ïðîñòðåëåííîé ãîëîâîé, ïîäóìàëà Ñýäè, – è áîëåå äåñÿòè ïîëó÷èëè îãíåñòðåëüíûå ðàíåíèÿ. Åùå øåñòåðî ïîëó÷èëè óâå÷üÿ â äàâêå. Ýòî áûë íå ïåðâûé è íå âòîðîé òàêîé ñëó÷àé â Ïîðòäàóíå. Îò äåéñòâèé âîèíñòâóþùèõ ãðóïïèðîâîê òàì ïîãèáëî ìíîæåñòâî ìàãëîâ, è äàæå äåòè ñòàíîâèëèñü ñëó÷àéíûìè æåðòâàìè, ïðî÷ëà Ñýäè, ñîäðîãàÿñü. Ãîñïîäè, êàê æå îíà ìîãëà íå çíàòü ýòîãî! È íåïîíÿòíî êàê «Âîëûíêè» ìîãëè ðåøèòüñÿ íà îðãàíèçàöèþ òàêîãî êîíöåðòà… Íåóæåëè îíè ñîçíàòåëüíî øëè íà òàêîé ðèñê… Íåóæåëè Àíäðåà íå ïðåäâèäåëà… Çíà÷èò ýòî íåïðàâäà – òî, ÷òî ãîâîðÿò î åå äàðå.   
  
Âåðîÿòíîñòü òîãî, ÷òî íà êîíöåðòå èðëàíäñêîé ìóçûêàëüíîé ãðóïïû, â èðëàíäñêîì ãîðîäå, ïðè ñâåòå äíÿ, è èìåííî â ïðèñóòñòâèè íèõ áóäåò ñîâåðøåí òåððîðèñòè÷åñêèé àêò – îïÿòü æå èðëàíäñêîé, âîèíñòâóþùåé ãðóïïèðîâêîé ïîä íàçâàíèåì Èðëàíäñêàÿ Ðåñïóáëèêàíñêàÿ Àðìèÿ (ñîêðàùåííî – Àé ýÐ Ýé), áûëà íè÷òîæíî ìàëà – è âåëèê áûë ïîðûâ óâåðîâàòü â òî, ÷òî ýòî íåñïðîñòà, ÷òî ìîæåò áûòü ýòî êàêèå-òî íåïîéìàííûå Ïîæèðàòåëè Ñìåðòè ìñòÿò çà äàâíèé ïðîèãðûø â êîëäîâñêîé âîéíå è ãèáåëü ñâîåãî ãîñïîäèíà; íî íåò.   
  
Ñëó÷àéíî ïîïàâøèå íà êîíöåðò ìàãè íå áûëè èçáðàííûìè, ïðîòèâ êîòîðûõ áûëî íàïðàâëåíî ýòî çâåðñòâî, è äàæå íå ìóçûêàíòû áûëè öåëüþ òåððîðèñòîâ. Ïîñëåäíèì, êàê è îáû÷íî, ïðîñòî íóæíî áûëî áîëüøîå ñêîïëåíèå íàðîäà íà îòêðûòîì âîçäóõå. Ýòî áûë ìàãëîâñêèé êîíöåðò, ýòî áûëà ðåàëèÿ ìàãëîâñêîãî ìèðà. Óáèéñòâî ñîîòå÷åñòâåííèêîâ âî èìÿ ñâîáîäû ñòðàíû? Ñýäè íå ìîãëà ýòîãî ïîíÿòü, ïðîñòî íå ìîãëà… È õîòü îíà íå ïîñòðàäàëà ôèçè÷åñêè, óæàñ îò ïåðåæèòîãî – ïåðåæèòîãî â êàêèå-òî æàëêèå ïÿòü ìèíóò – âñå åùå íå óòèõàë è óòèõàòü íå ñîáèðàëñÿ. Åå íå ïîêèäàëà íàâÿç÷èâàÿ ìûñëü – êàê ìû, âîëøåáíèêè, çàêðûâøèñü â íàøå óþòíîì ìèðêå, â êîòîðîì áûë âñåãî îäèí âðàã çà ïîñëåäíèå äåñÿòèëåòèÿ, äà è òîò ïîâåðæåí, íå ìîæåì çàìå÷àòü êàêèå êîøìàðû òâîðÿòñÿ ó íàñ ïîä íîñîì…   
  
Íåñêîëüêî ðàç â òå÷åíèå äíÿ îíà èñïîëüçîâàëà íà ñåáå âåñåëÿùèå ÷àðû è â êîíöå êîíöîâ âïàëà â ïîäîáèå êàêîé-òî õîõîòëèâî-íåðâè÷åñêîé èñòåðèêè. Â êîíöå-êîíöîâ, ïîä ïðåäëîãîì òîãî, ÷òî ó íåå áîëèò ãîëîâà, îíà îòïðîñèëàñü ñ ðàáîòû è äîìà, çàïåðøèñü â ñâîåé êîìíàòå è íå ñêàçàâ íèêîìó íè ñëîâà, âûïèëà ñòàêàí âîäû ñ äâóìÿ êàïëÿìè íàñòîÿ âîë÷üåé ïàãóáû è ñïàëà äî óòðà êàê óáèòàÿ. 


	6. 6

6.   
  
Âñÿ ñëåäóþùàÿ íåäåëÿ êàçàëàñü åé ñåðîé, äàæå áåç ðåäêèõ ïðîáëåñêîâ öâåòíîãî. Ôðåä ñòàðàëñÿ èçî âñåõ ñèë, ÷òîáû åå ðàçâåñåëèòü: ïî î÷åðåäè ïîêàçàë åé â äåéñòâèè âñå ëó÷øèå òîâàðû ìàãàçèíà ðîçûãðûøåé, äåéñòâèå íåêîòîðûõ, îñîáî çàáîðèñòûõ, ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàë íà ñâîåì áðàòå Ðîíàëüäå, çàøåäøåì â ìàãàçèí ÷òîáû êóïèòü êàêîé-íèáóäü óæàñíûé ïîäàðîê íà äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ ñâîåé æåíå Ãåðìèîíå. Â ÷åòâåðã Ôðåä äàæå âçÿë åå ñ ñîáîé â Õîãñìèä, ãäå îíà íå áûëà óæå ìíîãî ëåò. Îíè ïîñèäåëè â Òðåõ Ìåòëàõ, âñïîìíèëè øêîëó, ïîãóëÿëè ïî îêðåñòíîñòÿì äåðåâóøêè… Íî Ñýäè íèêàê íå ìîãëà îòäåëàòüñÿ îò ñâîåé íàâÿç÷èâîé òîñêè è ñîâåðøåííî íåíóæíûõ ôèëîñîôñêèõ ìûñëåé: ïî÷åìó ìû, âîëøåáíèêè, òàê çàêðûòû â ñâîåì ìèðêå? Ïî÷åìó íå ïîìîãàåì ìàãëàì? Êàêîé ýãîöåíòðèçì!   
  
Ó íåå íà÷àëàñü ïàòåòè÷åñêàÿ, ÷óäîâèùíî íàâÿç÷èâàÿ ìèðîâàÿ òîñêà.   
  
Âåðíóâøèñü â ÷åòâåðã âå÷åðîì äîìîé, Ôðåä íàòóðàëüíî ñäàëñÿ.   
  
- ß áîëüøå íå ìîãó, - ñêàçàë îí ñâîåìó äîðîãîìó áðàòó, ãðîõàÿñü íà äèâàí, - óìà íå ïðèëîæó, êàê åå ðàçâåñåëèòü. Îíà âñå âðåìÿ ïûòàåòñÿ ïîãîâîðèòü ñî ìíîé íà êàêèå-òî ñîâåðøåííî óæàñíûå òåìû, ïå÷åòñÿ î ìàãëàõ, ïåðåæèâàåò… ß íå çíàþ, ÷òî äåëàòü.  
  
- ß çíàþ, - ïðîïåë Äæîðäæ ñåáå ïîä íîñ, òèõî-òèõî, íî áðàò âñå ðàâíî óñëûøàë. È ê åãî óäèâëåíèþ, îòîçâàëñÿ òàê:  
  
- Íó òàê ñäåëàé! Òû âñþ ýòó êàøó çàâàðèë, òû åå ïîòàùèë íà êîíöåðò, òåáå è ðàñõëåáûâàòü!   
  
- Êàê äàëåêî ÿ ìîãó çàéòè? – ïîäìèãíóë Äæîðäæ, è Ôðåä îñêàëèëñÿ è çàðû÷àë, - ëàäíî, ëàäíî. Âñòðå÷óñü ñ íåé è ïîãîâîðþ…   
  
Äæîðäæà óæå êîòîðûé äåíü íå îñòàâëÿëà ïîäëàÿ, ãàäêàÿ, íî íàâÿç÷èâàÿ ìûñëü… Åìó õîòåëîñü ïîñòàâèòü Ñýäè ïåðåä âûáîðîì. Íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî îíè âñòðå÷àëèñü âñåãî ïàðó ðàç, îí ïðèâÿçàëñÿ ê ýòîé íåìíîãî ñòðàííîé, ÷åðåñ÷óð ýìîöèîíàëüíîé äåâóøêå… Î÷åíü ñèëüíî ïðèâÿçàëñÿ. Ìîæåò áûòü ïðîñòî ñêàçàòü åé… ðàññêàçàòü åé âñþ ïðàâäó, ïðåäñòàòü ïåðåä íåé âìåñòå ñ áðàòîì… Êîãäà ïåðâûé øîê ïðîéäåò, îíà ïîéìåò êòî èç íèõ êòî, íàâåðíÿêà, è ñìîæåò îïðåäåëèòüñÿ, êòî èç íèõ åé áîëüøå íðàâèòñÿ.   
  
Îíè ñ Ôðåäîì íèêîãäà â æèçíè íå ññîðèëèñü. Âñåãäà âñå äåëèëè íà äâîèõ. Äåíüãè, äîì, ëó÷øèé êóñîê, çàáàâû, ãîðåñòè, âñå òàéíû. Äàæå îöåíêè çà Ñ.Î.Â. â øêîëå ðàçäåëèëè íàïîïîëàì – îòòîãî îíè ïîëó÷èëèñü òàêèìè íèçêèìè… Íî äåëèòü æåíùèíó – óæ íå ñëèøêîì ëè ýòî? Òåì áîëåå ÷òî, ïîõîæå, äàæå Ôðåä óæå íà÷àë ïðèâûêàòü ê òàêîìó ïîëîæåíèþ, èíà÷å îí íå ïðåäëîæèë áû åìó òàê ïðîñòî, áåç òåíè ñîìíåíèÿ, âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ Ñýäè ÷òîáû «ðàñõëåáàòü êàøó, êîòîðóþ ñàì çàâàðèë».   
  
- Äàâàé ïîãîâîðèì î òîì, ÷òî òåáÿ áåñïîêîèò, - ñêàçàë Äæîðäæ áåç äîëãèõ ïðåäèñëîâèé, êàê ìàãëîâñêèé ïñèõîëîã.  
  
- ß äóìàëà, ÷òî òû íèêîãäà ýòîãî íå ïðåäëîæèøü… Òû âñþ íåäåëþ èçáåãàë ðàçãîâîðîâ îá ýòîì… ß ïîíèìàþ, òåáå òîæå áûëî íåïðèÿòíî, íî…  
  
- Íåò. Íåò, âñå íîðìàëüíî. Íàâåðíîå, ÿ ïðîñòî ñòàðàëñÿ çàáûòü î òîì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî. Íî ñåé÷àñ ÿ ïðèøåë ê âûâîäó, ÷òî ëó÷øèé ñïîñîá îñòàâèòü ìûñëè î ÷åì-òî íåïðèÿòíîì – ýòî âûïóñòèòü èõ íàðóæó.  
  
- Ïîíèìàåøü, - íà÷àëà Ñýäè, - êîãäà ÿ âåðíóëàñü äîìîé òîãäà, ÿ âåñü ñëåäóþùèé äåíü äóìàëà î òîì, ÷òî ìû âñå íàñòîëüêî ñ÷àñòëèâûå… ×òî ìû çàêðûòû…  
  
- Â ñâîåì óþòíîì ìèðêå, - óãàäàë åå ìûñëè Äæîðäæ.  
  
- Äà, èìåííî… è íå îáðàùàåì âíèìàíèÿ íà òî, ÷òî òâîðèòñÿ â ìèðå ìàãëîâ. À âåäü òàì òâîðÿòñÿ óæàñíûå âåùè! Íåóæåëè íåò íèêàêîãî ñïîñîáà ïîìî÷ü èì?  
  
- Íó âî-ïåðâûõ, íå äóìàé, ÷òî ñðåäè ìàãîâ íåò ïðåñòóïíèêîâ. Çíàåøü, ïî÷åìó ó íàñ ãîðàçäî íèæå ïðåñòóïíîñòü? Ïîòîìó ÷òî êàðà çà íàðóøåíèå çàêîíà ãîðàçäî áîëåå æåñòîêàÿ. Òàê çàâåäåíî. Óêðàë òû êóñîê õëåáà èëè óáèë – òû âñå ðàâíî îòïðàâèøüñÿ â Àçêàáàí è ñêîðåå âñåãî ñîéäåøü ñ óìà ÷åðåç ïàðó íåäåëü, íåâçèðàÿ íà òî, êàêîé ñðîê òåáå îòáûâàòü. Ìîæíî ñêàçàòü, âîëøåáíèêè ïðîâîäÿò íåïðåêðàùàþùóþñÿ ñåëåêöèþ ëó÷øèõ ãðàæäàí. Îñòàíåòñÿ íà ïëàâó ëèøü òîò, êòî âîîáùå íèêîãäà íå ñîâåðøàåò íè÷åãî ïðîòèâîçàêîííîãî. Íåêîòîðûå ìàãëû ìîãëè áû íàçâàòü òàêèå çàêîíû äèêòàòîðñêèìè. Íî ìû òàê æèâåì, è ýòî ñîâñåì íåïëîõî – ïîòîìó ÷òî ÷åì áîëüøå ñòðàõ ïåðåä ñîâåðøåíèåì ïðåñòóïëåíèÿ, òåì ìåíüøå âåðîÿòíîñòü, ÷òî ÷åëîâåê, íàõîäÿñü íà ïåðåïóòüå, åãî ñîâåðøèò. À òåïåðü ïîñìîòðè íà ìàãëîâ: ÷òî îíè ïîëó÷àþò çà ñîâåðøåíèå ïðåñòóïëåíèé? Âî-ïåðâûõ, ñàìà ïîíèìàåøü, â èõ òþðüìàõ íåò äåìåíòîðîâ. Òàì òàêèå æå ëþäè, êàê îíè, ïðîñòûå íàäçèðàòåëè. Îíè íå çàïåðòû òàì â îäèíî÷íûõ êàìåðàõ. Èõ ñûòíî êîðìÿò, äàþò èì ñìîòðåòü ýòîò… êàê åãî… òåëåâèçîð, ñëóøàòü ðàäèî, ÷èòàòü êíèãè… Ïðàâäà â òþðüìàõ ñàìîãî ñòðîãî ðåæèìà òîëüêî ðåëèãèîçíûå êíèãè, íî âñå æå… Êîðìÿò âïîëíå íîðìàëüíî è äàþò èì ðàáîòó, êîòîðàÿ ìîæåò èõ çàíÿòü è ïðèâíåñòè ñìûñëà â èõ æèçíü. Îíè äàæå èìåþò âîçìîæíîñòü, íàõîäÿñü â òþðüìå, ÷åìó-òî íîâîìó íàó÷èòüñÿ! À ÷òî êàñàåòñÿ ñóìàñøåñòâèÿ… íàâåðíîå àíãëèéñêîìó ìàãëó íóæíî èçíà÷àëüíî áûòü íåíîðìàëüíûì, íå óìåòü ñìèðèòüñÿ, ÷òîáû âûéòè èç òþðüìû ñ ïîìóòèâøèìñÿ ðàññóäêîì. Îíè çíàþò, ÷òî ïîëó÷àò, ñîâåðøàÿ ïðåñòóïëåíèÿ. Îíè ïîëó÷àò êîéêó, ïàåê, ðàáîòó è êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ ïðîâåäóò çà îãðàäîé. È âñå. Â Àíãëèè íå èìåþò ïðàâà îñóäèòü èõ íà ñìåðòíóþ êàõíü, è óæ êîíå÷íî íèêòî íå âûñîñåò ó íèõ äóøó. Íèêòî íå áóäåò èõ ïûòàòü, çàáèðàòü ó íèõ ïîñëåäíèå êðîõè ðàäîñòè è ñ÷àñòüÿ… Ïîòîìó ÷òî äàæå åñëè â òþðüìå íà íèõ ïîäíèìóò ðóêó, îíè èìåþò ïðàâî ïîòîì ïîäàòü â ñóä èç-çà íàðóøåíèÿ èõ ïðàâ!   
  
Ñýäè óäèâëåííî ïîäíÿëà áðîâè:  
  
- Òî åñòü… òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, îíè ñîâåðøàþò ïðåñòóïëåíèÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî íå áîÿòñÿ òîãî, ÷òî ñ íèìè áóäåò ïîòîì?  
  
- Áîëüøåé ÷àñòüþ èìåííî òàê. È ïîòîì… çà÷åì òû ðâåøüñÿ ìåíÿòü èõ æèçíü? Íåóæåëè òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ìàãè íèêàê íå ïûòàþòñÿ èçìåíèòü ñèòóàöèþ? Ñêàæåì, êîãäà ó ìàãëîâ áûëà Ìèðîâàÿ Âîéíà, èìåííî ìàãè ïîñòàâèëè ïîñëåäíèé øòðèõ â äîñòèæåíèè ïåðåìèðèÿ. Íàøå Ìèíèñòåðñòâî ðåãóëÿðíî ïîìîãàåò ìàãëîâñêîìó â ïîèìêå îñîáî îïàñíûõ ïðåñòóïíèêîâ… ýòî âñå åñòü, Ñýäè… íå õâàòàëî åùå ÷òîáû òû, ïðîñòîé ñìåðòíûé, òàê ñêàçàòü, ñî ñâîèìè æèçíåííûìè çàìîðî÷êàìè, íàãðóæàëà ñåáÿ ïðîáëåìàìè, êîòîðûå òåáå íå ïîä ñèëó ðåøèòü.   
  
- Íî ìåíÿ êàñàþòñÿ ýòè ïðîáëåìû! Åñëè áû íà ýòîì êîíöåðòå…  
  
- Ïîäîæäè, - ïåðåáèë åå Äæîðäæ, - êîíå÷íî ÿ òîæå íå ìîãó ïîíÿòü, åñëè ýòî òàêîé ðèñê -óñòðàèâàòü â Ïîðòäàóíå êîíöåðò ïîä îòêðûòûì íåáîì, çà÷åì Âîëûíêè íà ýòî ðåøèëèñü… Íî áûòü ìîæåò âñåìó åñòü ëîãè÷åñêîå îáúÿñíåíèå.   
  
- Îíè íå ìîãëè ñäåëàòü ýòî ñïåöèàëüíî! Êýðîëàéí ðàíèëè!  
  
- Êýðîëàéí â ïîðÿäêå… ß óæå óçíàâàë. Îíà áûëà â ïîëíîì ïîðÿäêå óæå íà óòðî ñëåäóþùåãî äíÿ. Çíàåøü â ÷åì òâîÿ áåäà… - äîáàâèë îí âíåçàïíî, èçìåíèâøèìñÿ ãîëîñîì.  
  
- Êàêàÿ èç? – óñìåõíóëàñü Ñýäè.  
  
- Òû íå âèäèøü ïîëîæèòåëüíûõ ñòîðîí â ñëó÷èâøåìñÿ. À âåäü èõ ìîæíî óãëÿäåòü… Åñëè íå ïóñêàòüñÿ â ïàòîëîãè÷åñêèé àëüòðóèçì è íå ìó÷èòü ñåáÿ òåì, ÷òî òåáå íèêàê íå óäàåòñÿ ðåøèòü ïðîáëåìû ìèðà.   
  
- Ðàäè Ìåðëèíà, êàêèå ìîãóò áûòü ïîëîæèòåëüíûå ñòîðîíû â ñëó÷èâøåìñÿ… Õîòÿ… - îíà çàïíóëàñü.  
  
- Äà? ×òî òû õîòåëà ñêàçàòü? - Äæîðäæ óëûáíóëñÿ, ïîäñàæèâàÿñü ê íåé áëèæå è îáíèìàÿ çà ïëå÷è. Ñýäè îòâåðíóëàñü îò íåãî è ïîñìîòðåëà ïðÿìî, íåâèäÿùèìè ãëàçàìè, êàê áóäòî â ïðîñòðàíñòâî…  
  
- ß ïîäóìàëà… Ïîäóìàëà òîãäà, ÷òî ìû ñ òîáîé î÷åíü ñáëèçèëèñü ïîñëå òîãî, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî. Ïðîñòè, íàâåðíîå ãëóïàÿ ìûñëü, - çàïíóëàñü îíà.  
  
- Âîâñå íåò, èìåííî ýòî ÿ è õîòåë ñêàçàòü.   
  
- Ïðàâäà, ÿ âñþ íåäåëþ ñîìíåâàëàñü â ýòîì. Ñåé÷àñ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî çðÿ…   
  
Äæîðäæ ïîìîë÷àë ìèíóòó, íî ïîòîì âñå æå ðåøèëñÿ:  
  
- À êàêèì ÿ áûë âñþ ýòó íåäåëþ ïî-òâîåìó?  
  
- ×åðåñ÷óð óñåðäíî âåñåëèëñÿ. Ïîñìîòðåòü íà òåáÿ ñî ñòîðîíû, íå çíàÿ î òîì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî – âîîáùå íåâîçìîæíî ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî òû áûë… òàì.   
  
- Òåáÿ ýòî ðàçäðàæàåò? – ñ ïîäëîé íàäåæäîé ñïðîñèë Äæîðäæ.  
  
- Âîâñå íåò! – âïîëíå èñêðåííî âîñêëèêíóëà îíà, è Äæîðäæ íåçàìåòíî äëÿ íåå ãîðüêî âçäîõíóë, - Âîâñå íåò! Ïðîñòî ÿ òàê íå óìåþ. Íå óìåþ îòâëåêàòüñÿ, âåñåëèòüñÿ, êîãäà ïîãðóæàþñü â òîñêó. Ìîæåò áûòü ñî âðåìåíåì ÿ íàó÷óñü ó òåáÿ. Õîòÿ ìíå êàæåòñÿ è òû òîæå… óìååøü áûòü ðàçíûì. Âîò ñåãîäíÿ íàïðèìåð òû ãîâîðèøü ñî ìíîé íà òó òåìó, êîòîðàÿ, êàê ìíå êàçàëîñü, òåáå íå ìîæåò áûòü èíòåðåñíà íè êàïëè.   
  
- Âñå çàâèñèò îò íàñòðîåíèÿ… - áåñïîìîùíî îòîçâàëñÿ Äæîðäæ, è äîáàâèë, - êàê òû äóìàåøü, ïåëèêàíû åùå íå óëåòåëè? ß èõ íå âèäåë åùå íè ðàçó çà ñåçîí. Ìîæåò ïîéäåì ïîñìîòðèì?  
  
Ñýäè ñ óäèâëåíèåì ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî:  
  
- Êàê ýòî íå âèäåë? Ìû íà ïðîøëîé íåäåëå èõ êîðìèëè!  
  
- Îé ïðîñòè… ÿ çàáûë… - Äæîðäæ ïðèíÿëñÿ ìûñëåííî ëóïèòü ñåáÿ êâèääè÷íîé áèòîé ïî ãîëîâå: «Íàäî æ áûëî òàêóþ ãëóïîñòü ñìîðîçèòü!»   
  
- Òû âîîáùå ñåãîäíÿ òîæå êàêîé-òî íåìíîãî… ïîòåðÿííûé, ÷òî ëè.  
  
- Ó ìåíÿ òîæå åñòü â ãîëîâå ðàçíûå íåðàçðåøèìûå ïðîáëåìû… - çàäóì÷èâî ñêàçàë îí. Ñýäè áðîñèëà íà íåãî âîïðîñèòåëüíûé âçãëÿä, íî Äæîðäæ áîëüøå íè÷åãî íå äîáàâèë; âñòàë ñî ñêàìåéêè è ïîòÿíóë åå çà ðóêó.   
  
- Íó ëàäíî, ïîéäåì âñå-òàêè ê ïåëèêàíàì.   
  
Ñýäè íå øåëîõíóëàñü.   
  
- ×òî òàêîå, ìàëûø?  
  
- ß…. ïîñëóøàé…   
  
- ×òî? – îí ñíîâà ïðèñåë ðÿäîì.  
  
Ñýäè íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèëà è ïîñìîòðåëà åìó â ãëàçà. Ïðîñüáà â ãëàçàõ… íî î ÷åì îíà ïðîñèò? Âíåçàïíî Äæîðäæ ïîíÿë.   
  
Ìÿãêî, íåæíî îí îáíÿë åå è ïðèæàë ê ñåáå. Ïîãëàäèë ïî âîëîñàì, ïîöåëîâàë èõ.   
  
- Çàáàâíî, - ñêàçàëà Ñýäè ïðèãëóøåííûì ãîëîñîì, - Òû òàêîé ðàçíûé. Â÷åðà ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî òû âåñåëèøüñÿ êàê ðåáåíîê, à ñåãîäíÿ ÿ ñàìà ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ ðåáåíêîì.   
  
Äæîðäæ íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèë íà ýòî – íå ñëîâàìè… ñëîâà ëèøíè. Îí ïðèïîäíÿë åå ëèöî çà ïîäáîðîäîê è ïîöåëîâàë. Ñýäè åëå ñëûøíî âçäîõíóëà è ïðîñòîíàëà, è îí âïèòàë â ñåáÿ ýòîò ñòîí… È ïîíÿë, ÷òî åìó õî÷åòñÿ óñëûøàòü åùå. Åìó õî÷åòñÿ óñëûøàòü, êàê îíà øåï÷åò åãî èìÿ – ÅÃÎ èìÿ, åìó õî÷åòñÿ äîâåñòè åå äî êðèêîâ… Ãëóïûå ìûñëè, ãëóïûå ïîäëûå ïðåäàòåëüñêèå ìûñëè! Âåäü îí ñîâåðøåííî íå ðåâíóåò åå ê áðàòó, èëè... íåò, íå ðåâíóåò.  
  
Íèêàêîé ðåâíîñòè. Ýòî ïî÷òè ñìåøíî. Ýòî ãëóïî è ñìåøíî. Îí ãîòîâ ïðîäîëæàòü äåëèòü åå ñ áðàòîì. Ïîòîìó ÷òî ïóñòü óæ ëó÷øå åãî ëþáèìàÿ äåâóøêà äîñòàíåòñÿ åäèíñòâåííîìó ÷åëîâåêó, êîòîðîìó Äæîðäæ äîâåðÿåò, ÷åì êîìó-òî äðóãîìó. Íî âñå ðàâíî – îí íåíàâèäåë, êîãäà êàêàÿ-òî âàæíàÿ ñèòóàöèÿ âèñèò â âîçäóõå. Íàäî çàñòàâèòü åå âûáðàòü… Îí íå ïîçâîëÿë ñåáå íàäåæäû. Îíà ïðîâåëà ñ åãî áðàòîì ãîðàçäî áîëüøå âðåìåíè, îíà íàâåðíÿêà âûáåðåò åãî áðàòà.   
  
- Ìû íå ïîéäåì ñìîòðåòü íà ïåëèêàíîâ, óæå ñêîðî ñòåìíååò, - âíåçàïíî ðåøèëñÿ Äæîðäæ è ñëàáî, ñ çàìåòíîé íåðâîçíîñòüþ óëûáíóëñÿ, - Ó ìåíÿ ê òåáå ñîâñåì äðóãîå ïðåäëîæåíèå. Òîëüêî íå ñåðäèñü, åñëè îíî òåáå íå ïîíðàâèòñÿ…   
  
Ñýäè çàòóìàíåííûìè ãëàçàìè ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî.  
  
- ß íå ðàññåðæóñü.  
  
- Ïîåäåì êî ìíå.   
  
Ñýäè, ê åãî óäèâëåíèþ, íå òîëüêî íå ðàññåðäèëàñü, íî î÷åíü èãðèâî óëûáíóëàñü; â åå ãëàçàõ ìåëüêíóë øàëîâëèâûé îãîíåê.   
  
- Õîðîøî.   
  
Äæîðäæ âçäîõíóë. Ãîðüêî? Îáëåã÷åííî? Ïîêà îí íå ïîíèìàë. È ñòàðàëñÿ íå äóìàòü, íà ÷òî, âïîëíå âîçìîæíî, îáðåêàåò ñâîåãî áðàòà, êîòîðûé áåç ñîìíåíèÿ, ñïîêîéíî ñèäåë äîìà è æäàë åãî. Åãî, íî íå Ñýäè.   
  
×åðåç ÷åòâåðòü ÷àñà îíè çàøëè â êàêîé-òî òåìíûé ïåðåóëîê, îòòóäà àïïàðèðîâàëè, è îêàçàëèñü ó äâåðè äîìà. Íàä íåé ãîðåë ôîíàðü, îñâåùàÿ ìàëåíüêèé çàïóùåííûé ñàäèê: óæå òåìíåëî. Äæîðäæ ïîòÿíóëñÿ ê çàìêó, íî ðóêà åãî íà ïîëïóòè äðîãíóëà. Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ñýäè.  
  
- Ïîñëóøàé… ß òîëüêî õîòåë òåáÿ ïîïðîñèòü… Ïîäóìàé êàê ñëåäóåò, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïðèíÿòü ðåøåíèå, õîðîøî? Ýòî î÷åíü âàæíî äëÿ ìåíÿ.   
  
Ñýäè íåïîíèìàþùå ïîêîñèëàñü íà íåãî, è ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè.   
  
Äæîðäæ âûäîõíóë – ñåðäöå êîëîòèëîñü â ïðåäûíôàðêòíîì ðèòìå – è îòïåð äâåðü. Ñ êóõíè äîíîñèëàñü êàêàÿ-òî ïðèÿòíàÿ ìóçûêà ïî êîëäîðàäèî. Åìó íå íàäî áûëî äàæå êàê ñëåäóåò ïðèñëóøèâàòüñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ýòî Âîëûíêè. Âèäèìî, Ôðåä ãîòîâèë óæèí: ïîçâÿêèâàë ïîñóäîé, ïîòîì ñòóêíóëà äâåðöà êóõîííîãî øêàôà.   
  
- Ìîæåøü íå ñíèìàòü îáóâü, - ñêàçàë îí Ñýäè, è ïîòÿíóë åå çà ðóêó â ãîñòèíóþ, - ÿ äîìà, - äîáàâèë îí ãðîìêèì è õðèïëûì ãîëîñîì.   
  
Ñýäè ñíîâà áðîñèëà íà íåãî óäèâëåííûé âçãëÿä: âî-ïåðâûõ îíà òåïåðü çàìåòèëà, ÷òî åå äðóã íåðâíè÷àåò, à âî-âòîðûõ, îíà äóìàëà, ÷òî äîìà íèêîãî íå áóäåò.   
  
Ïîñâèñòûâàÿ ïîä íîñ, Ôðåä ñ øèðîêîé óëûáêîé íà ëèöå çàøåë â ãîñòèíóþ è çàìåð. Òàðåëêà, êîòîðóþ îí ïðîòèðàë ñâîèì áåëûì ôàðòóêîì, ñâàëèëàñü íà ïîë è ðàçáèëàñü ñ äèêèì ãðîõîòîì. Ñýäè âçäðîãíóëà è îáåðíóëàñü íà øóì.   
  
Â ñëåäóþùóþ ñåêóíäó îíà ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî ó íåå ïîìóòíåíèå ðàññóäêà. Òîëüêî ÷òî îíà âîøëà â êîìíàòó ñ Ôðåäîì, êîòîðûé áûë îäåò â ÷åðíûå áðþêè è êîæàíûé æàêåò… À òåïåðü Ôðåä êàêèì-òî óìó íåïîñòèæèìûì óìó îáðàçîì âûøåë èç ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîé äâåðè, îäåòûé â ìàãëîâñêèå äæèíñû, ìàéêó êîìàíäû «Òîðíàäî» è â áåëîì êóõîííîì ôàðòóêå ñ áàíòèêàìè. Òÿæåëî å äûõàíèå ó íåå çà ñïèíîé çàñòàâèëî åå ñíîâà îáåðíóòüñÿ. Íî âîò æå îí, Ôðåä! Òî÷íî òàêæå îäåò, êðàñíûé êàê ðàê, ñòîèò ðÿäîì ñ íåé! Òîãäà êòî…  
  
- Äàâàé òåïåðü çíàêîìèòüñÿ ïî-íîðìàëüíîìó… - ñêàçàë Äæîðäæ, - ß íå Ôðåä. Ôðåä – îí. Ìåíÿ çîâóò Äæîðäæ. Ìû áëèçíåöû…   
  
Ñýäè åùå ðàç ëèõîðàäî÷íî ïîñìîòðåëà íà îäíîãî, ïîòîì íà äðóãîãî è… ãðîõíóëàñü â îáìîðîê.   
  
- Òû ïîãàíàÿ ñâîëî÷ü, Äæîðäæ! – çàîðàë Ôðåä è, íà õîäó ñòÿãèâàÿ ñ ñåáÿ ýòîò íåëåïûé ôàðòóê, áðîñèëñÿ ê ëåæàâøåé íà ïîëó Ñýäè, - Ïî÷åìó òû ìåíÿ íå ïðåäóïðåäèë?   
  
- ß íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî òû ïîéìåøü, - áåñïîìîùíî îòîçâàëñÿ åãî áðàò, - ß òàê íå ìîãó, ïîíèìàåøü. Ìíå íàäî ðàññòàâèòü òî÷êè íàä i. Ìíå íàäî, ÷òîáû îíà îïðåäåëèëàñü… - äðîæàùèìè ðóêàìè îí äîñòàë èç-çà ïàçóõè ïàëî÷êó.  
  
- Òåáå? Òåáå íàäî?! À ÷òî ìíå íàäî, òû íå ñïðîñèë? À òû íå äóìàåøü, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ îíà î÷íåòñÿ è ïîøëåò íàñ îáîèõ ê ÷åðòó?  
  
- Óâåðåí, - ñêàçàë Äæîðäæ îòíþäü íå óâåðåííûì ãîëîñîì: à äåéñòâèòåëüíî, êàê îí ìîã íå ïîäóìàòü î òàêîì èñõîäå?! Â õîä ñíîâà ïîøëà ìûñëåííàÿ êâèääè÷íàÿ áèòà.  
  
- ×åðò! – âûêðèêíóë Ôðåä è âûðâàë ó íåãî èç ðóê ïàëî÷êó, - Ýíåðâåéò!  
  
Ñýäè ìåäëåííî îòêðûëà ãëàçà. Íàä íåé ñêëîíèëîñü äâà ëèöà. Îäèíàêîâûõ ëèöà. Îäèíàêîâûå çåëåíûå ãëàçà, îäèíàêîâûå îãíåííî-ðûæèå âîëîñû, îäèíàêîâûå ïóõëûå ãóáû. Òîëüêî îäíî ëèöî áûëî ðàñêðàñíåâøèìñÿ, äðóãîå – ìåðòâåííî-áëåäíûì. Îíà ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî ó íåå äâîèòñÿ â ãëàçàõ. Îäíàêî îáëàäàòåëè ýòèõ äâóõ ëèö ïîìîãëè åé âñòàòü íà íîãè.   
  
Îäèí óñïîêàèâàþùå ïîãëàäèë åå ïî ðóêå è óñàäèë íà äèâàí, äðóãîé ìîëíèåíîñíî ñáåãàë íà êóõíþ è ïîäàë åé ñòàêàí âîäû. Ñýäè ïåðåâîäèëà âçãëÿä ñ îäíîãî íà äðóãîãî è íå çíàëà, ÷òî ñêàçàòü. Íàêîíåö ðåøèëàñü.  
  
- Ýòî ÷òî, áûëà êàêàÿ-òî øóòêà?...  
  
- ÍÅÒ! – õîðîì âûêðèêíóëè áëèçíåöû.  
  
- ß ïðàâäà âñòðåòèë òåáÿ â ìîåì… â íàøåì ìàãàçèíå. È ïðèãëàñèë òåáÿ íà îáåä, - ïîòóïèâøèñü, ñêàçàë Ôðåä.   
  
- À íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü âìåñòî Ôðåäà ïîøåë ÿ, - ïîäõâàòèë Äæîðäæ, - ïîòîìó ÷òî Ôðåä ñîìíåâàëñÿ â òîì, ÷òî ïîíðàâèëñÿ òåáå.  
  
- ß õîòåë, ÷òîáû òû íå ñ÷èòàëà ìåíÿ èäèîòîì è ýãîèñòè÷íûì êëîóíîì.  
  
- Ïîòîì Ôðåä ñíîâà ñ òîáîé âñòðåòèëñÿ íåñêîëüêî ðàç.  
  
- À ïîòîì Äæîðäæ âçÿë òåáÿ ñ ñîáîé íà êîíöåðò.  
  
- È ïîñëå ýòîãî Ôðåä âñþ íåäåëþ ïûòàëñÿ òåáÿ ðàçâåñåëèòü, è ó íåãî íè÷åãî íå ïîëó÷èëîñü.  
  
- È ÿ ïîïðîñèë Äæîðäæà ïîìî÷ü… Ïîòîìó ÷òî îí áûë ñ òîáîé íà òîì êîíöåðòå.   
  
- È ÿ ïîøåë, ïîòîìó ÷òî òû ìíå î÷åíü íðàâèøüñÿ.  
  
- È ìíå òû î÷åíü íðàâèøüñÿ.  
  
- È ÷òî òåïåðü äåëàòü, ÿ íå çíàþ.  
  
- È ÿ íå çíàþ.   
  
Íàêîíåö áëèçíåöû çàìîë÷àëè. Îò òîãî, ÷òî îíè òàê óìåëî ïîäõâàòûâàëè ðåïëèêè äðóã äðóãà, Ñýäè ñíîâà ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ó íåå äâîèòñÿ â ãëàçàõ – íî òåïåðü òîëüêî íà ñåêóíäó. Îíà î÷óìåëî ïîìîòàëà ãîëîâîé è çàêðûëà ëèöî ðóêàìè. Çàäóìàëàñü. Áëèçíåöû òåðïåëèâî æäàëè, óñåâøèñü ïî îáå ñòîðîíû îò íåå.   
  
Íàêîíåö Äæîðäæ ðåøèëñÿ íàðóøèòü ïàóçó è òðîíóë åå çà ðóêó. Ñýäè âçäðîãíóëà.  
  
- Ïðîñòî ÿ õîòåë, ÷òîáû òû ðåøèëà…  
  
- ß òåïåðü òîæå ýòîãî õî÷ó, - äîáàâèë Ôðåä, - õîòÿ îí ìåíÿ íå ïðåäóïðåäèë.  
  
- ×òîáû òû ðåøèëà, êòî èç íàñ òåáå áîëüøå íðàâèòñÿ.   
  
Âíåçàïíî Ñýäè ðàññìåÿëàñü. Áëèçíåöû, êàê ïî êîìàíäå, çàìåðëè îò óæàñà: íó âîò, ñåé÷àñ îíà îáðóãàåò èõ è íàâñåãäà õëîïíåò äâåðüþ… Âîò òåáå è «ñäåëàëà âûáîð». Äæîðäæ ìûñëåííî ïðîêëèíàë ñåáÿ, à Ôðåä ìûñëåííî ïðîêëèíàë Äæîðäæà.   
  
- Î Ìåðëèí! – âåñåëî è íåìíîãî íåðâíî óëûáàÿñü, âîñêëèêíóëà Ñýäè, - íàêîíåö-òî âñå âñòàëî íà ñâîèì ìåñòà!  
  
- ×òî òû èìååøü â âèäó? – õîðîì ñïðîñèëè îíè.  
  
- Ôðåä, - îáðàòèëàñü Ñýäè ê îäíîìó èç íèõ, òîìó, ÷òî ñèäåë ñïðàâà, - Òû î÷åíü âåñåëûé. Òû îïòèìèñò, òû íèêîãäà íè î ÷åì íå ïå÷àëèøüñÿ. Ìíå âñåãäà õîòåëîñü áûòü ïîõîæåé íà òàêèõ êàê òû. Äæîðäæ, - îíà ïîâåðíóëà ãîëîâó íàëåâî, - òû î÷åíü äîáðûé, òðîãàòåëüíûé, çàáîòëèâûé… òû ïîíèìàåøü ìåíÿ êàê íèêòî äðóãîé, è ìû î÷åíü ïîõîæè, íî…  
  
Äæîðäæ íàïðÿãñÿ è ïîïûòàëñÿ ïîäãîòîâèòü ñåáÿ ê óäàðó – ñåé÷àñ ìíå îáúÿâÿò ñìåðòíûé ïðèãîâîð, äóìàë îí.  
  
- Íî ÿ ëþáëþ âàñ îáîèõ, - ïîêðàñíåâ íà ãëàçàõ, ïîñïåøíî âûãîâîðèëà Ñýäè.  
  
- ×òî?!!!! – âíîâü â óíèñîí âîñêëèêíóëè áëèçíåöû è êàê ïî ñèãíàëó âñêî÷èëè.  
  
- Äà óñïîêîéòåñü âû. Ñÿäüòå, - ñêàçàëà îíà è øèðîêî óëûáíóëàñü, áëèçíåöû ïîñëóøíî âåðíóëèñü íà ñâîè ìåñòà, - ß íå áóäó âûáèðàòü. Ïîòîìó ÷òî… ÿ íå ìîãó… Âû âìåñòå – âû îäíî öåëîå. Âû äîïîëíÿåòå äðóã äðóãà. Âìåñòå âû – ìóæ÷èíà ìîåé ìå÷òû.   
  
- Íî… - îòêðûë áûëî ðîò Ôðåä, íî òóò æå çàìîëê.  
  
- Òû óâåðåíà? – ñïðîñèë Äæîðäæ.  
  
Îíà êèâíóëà.   
  
- Íàâåðíîå, âûáîð ïðèäåòñÿ äåëàòü âàì.  
  
- Íå ïðèäåòñÿ, - âíåçàïíî ñêàçàë Ôðåä, è âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà ðåçêî èçìåíèëîñü, îí îáðàòèëñÿ ê Äæîðäæó, - ìû ñ òîáîé âñåãäà âñå ñàìîå âêóñíîå äåëèëè íà äâîèõ. ×òî íàì ìåøàåò íà ýòîò ðàç? – îí ëóêàâî ïîäìèãíóë áðàòó. Òîò ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî, íàñòîðîæåííî, ñ ñîìíåíèåì, íî ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé åãî ëèöî òîæå îçàðèëà ñ÷àñòëèâàÿ è òàêàÿ æå èãðèâàÿ óëûáêà. Îáà ïîâåðíóëèñü ê Ñýäè… Îíà íåìíîãî îïåøèëà îò òîãî, êàê îíè ñìîòðåëè íà íåå è èíñòèíêòèâíî ñæàëà áåäðà.   
  
- Òàê çíà÷èò, òû ëþáèøü íàñ îáîèõ? – øåïíóë Ôðåä åé íà óõî.  
  
- À ýòî îáÿçûâàåò, - äîáàâèë Äæîðäæ, è åëå-åëå, ñëîâíî êðûëüÿìè áàáî÷êè, êîñíóëñÿ ãóáàìè åå ùåêè. Åãî áðàò â ýòî âðåìÿ îñòàâëÿë ëèíèþ ïîöåëóåâ íà åå øåå… Ñýäè ïîòÿíóëàñü ãóáàìè ê Äæîðäæó è âïèëàñü â åãî ðîò â ñòðàñòíîì ïîöåëóå. Îíè îáà áûëè òàê áëèçêî… òàêèå òåïëûå, ëàñêîâûå, îáâèâàëè åå ñâîèìè ðóêàìè, íå íà ñåêóíäó íå ïðåêðàùàëè öåëîâàòü åå… òàêîãî îíà íå ïðåäñòàâëÿëà ñåáå äàæå â ñàìûõ äèêèõ ñåêñóàëüíûõ ôàíòàçèÿõ.   
  
- Òû íàøà, - ïðîøåïòàë Ôðåä, ìåäëåííî ðàññòåãèâàÿ íà íåé áëóçêó.  
  
- Íàøà, - ñêàçàë Äæîðäæ.   
  
×åðåç ïðèîòêðûòóþ çàíàâåñêó â êîìíàòó çàãëÿäûâàëî ñîëíöå. Ìîæåò áûòü, ïîñëåäíèå ñîëíå÷íûå äíè â ýòîì ãîäó… Ñýäè ëåíèâî ïðèîòêðûëà ãëàçà è ïîïûòàëàñü ïîòÿíóòüñÿ. Îäíàêî åé ýòî íå óäàëîñü – ïîòîìó ÷òî áëèçíåöû ëåæàëè ñ äâóõ ñòîðîí îò íåå, îáíèìàëè åå, è óòêíóâøèñü íîñàìè åé â øåþ, ìèðíî ïîñàïûâàëè. Íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îíà ïûòàëàñü ðàçîáðàòüñÿ â ýòîì ïðè÷óäëèâîì ñïëåòåíèè ðóê… ïîòîì áðîñèëà ñâîå áåñïîëåçíîå çàíÿòèå. Â åå ïàìÿòè âñïëûëî òî, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî â ýòîé êîìíàòå íî÷üþ… î Ìåðëèí, ìîæåò âñå ýòî ïðèñíèëîñü? Íî íåò, âñå ýòî áûëî íà ñàìîì äåëå. Ñýäè áåññèëüíî ïðîñòîíàëà. Ñåé÷àñ åé áûëî íàïëåâàòü íà âñå ìèðîâûå ïðîáëåìû, íà âñåõ ìàãëîâ è ìàãîâ ìèðà – êðîìå òåõ äâîèõ, ÷òî ëåæàëè ñ íåé ðÿäîì. Óñòðîèâøèñü ïîóäîáíåå ìåæäó íèìè, îíà çàêðûëà ãëàçà è ñíîâà óñíóëà. Ñ óëûáêîé íà ëèöå.   
  
ÊÎÍÅÖ   
  
Òàêîå âîò, áëèí, çàêëþ÷èòåëüíîå ñëîâî.  
  
Â îáùåì, ÿ ðåøèëà íå òÿíóòü êîòà çà…õììì… ÿéöà è çàêîí÷èòü ýòîò ôàíôèê ïðåæäå ÷åì îí ñòàíåò ñòðàøíîé òÿãîìîòèíîé. Òåì áîëåå ÷òî ó ìåíÿ â ãîëîâå åùå ñòîëüêî *ÿðêîãîðÿùèõ* ïëàíîâ, ÷òî ãëàçà ðàçáåãàþòñÿ, à ðóê íàäî òðè ïàðû, íó è ìîçãîâ æåëàòåëüíî íåñêîëüêî ýêçåìïëÿðîâ:) È âðåìåíè ïîáîëüøå… Íè÷åãî ýòîãî ó ìåíÿ íåò. Òàê ÷òî «Ðîêèðîâêà» ïîëó÷èëàñü êîðîòêîé, ñîïëèâîé è íåìíîãî ñêîìêàííîé. Õîòÿ àâòîð, óìåþùèé ëèòü âîäó, ìîã áû ðàçäóòü èç ýòîãî ñþæåòà öåëûé ðîìàíèùå… íî ó ìåíÿ ïðîñòî íå õâàòèëî ñèë è òåðïåíèÿ.   
  
Â îáùåì ìîæåòå ðóãàòü ìåíÿ, ìîé èçâðàùåííûé so called *óì*, àãà, è ìîè èçäåâàòåëüñòâà íàä áëèçíåöàìè, à ìîæåòå õâàëèòü, êàê âàì óãîäíî, æäó ñ íåòåðïåíèåì:-)  
  
Íó, ÿ ïîøëà õâàòàòü Ñàììè è ÎèÇ äîïèñûâàòü. Óæ òàì-òî áóäåò íèêàê íå ìåíüøå 150 ëèñòîâ â ðåçóëüòàòå…   
  
Ñïàñèáî çà âíèìàíèå.  
  
Âàøà. 


End file.
